


Kingdom Hearts

by SynchronicityRose



Series: Tale of A Keybarer [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Adventure, Atlantica, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Magic, Deep Jungle, Fantasy, Friendship, Halloween Town, Hollow Bastion, Light Angst, Monstro, Neverland, Non-Chronological, Oogie Boogie's Mansion, Other, San Fransokyo, Team Bonding, Traverse Town, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're going back in time to the very beginning. To a very young Sora and Aryon. Two young boys living in peace on their island not knowing the incredible journey that awaits. A journey that will test friendship and beyond. A test of temptation. How far you will go to get what you desire most. The door has been opened. Now all that is left is for them to step through, to save not just Destiny Island but all other worlds in threat of the Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destiny Islands: The Beginning

**_In our innocence we are blind to see_ **

**_To things we don't expect to see_ **

**_Then opens wide an unknown door_ **

**_A door to eternity_ **

**_~Clara M. Miller-Echoes of A Haunting_ **

 

 

Air or water? What was he floating through exactly? Ten year old Aryon had no idea how long he had been floating about through the thick, heavy blanket of darkness that surrounded him from every angle. A strange, bizarre world where time seemed to have frozen.

His feet soon settled on the ground. Chestnut brown eyes wide with immense curiosity. A gasp soon escapes his lips as he glances down at the platform he’s on now: A stained glass image of a woman with long blond hair, wearing a pink dress and quite a beauty. Sharp-looking thorns decorated around the glass.

She looked to be in a deep slumber as he walked along. Head tilted to the side in case he missed anything.

Shortly after did three grey pedestals appear before him. In the middle one held a long, sharp looking sword. Power just radiating off of it. On his left was a mage staff filled with strong magical power giving one all the wisdom you can imagine. And last on his left was a shield that seemed to fit him just right to aid him in battle.

_A certain power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength._

Aryon nodded slowly in understanding at the voice that echoed in his head.

With a small breath he walked up to the mage staff. A voice whispered. _The power of the mystic-Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?_

Aryon nodded mouthing ‘Yes’. The staff then disappears into a ball of light going into his body.

_Your path has been set. Now what will you give up in exchange?_

Aryon walked up to the shield picking it up. _The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield who repels all. You give up this power?_

Aryon nodded once more. The shield vanished into the same ball of light. Each of the grey pedestals began to fall apart causing the boy to panic. What the hell was going on? With fear clearly seen on his features, beginning to wonder if he made the right decisions when he then begins to fall into oblivion.

A ball of light appeared in his hand after he landed on another stained glass platform, looking down to see it was in the image of pink hearts.

That’s when the strange bug like creatures appeared. Aryon took a defensive stance, swiping at one with his staff that dared to strike him doing the same to another shortly after picking up a yellow and green ball that healed his wounded knee.

Darkness spread across the platform. The next thing Aryon knew he was back again on his island. The skies a crystal clear, ocean blue. Vast and calm. On one part of the island he recognized a girl he and his friends knew: Selphie. Then Waka another young man and Tidus.

He walked up to Selphie first. Her eyes strangely blank.

“What’s most important to you?”

“To become strong and protect others.” Aryon replied.

“Is strength really all that important?”

He walked over to Tidus and Waka. They wore the same, vacant expressions.

“What are you afraid of?” Tidus asked.

“….Becoming older.”

“Is growing old really so scary?”

Aryon looked at Waka next. “What do you want ‘outta life?”

“To actually be somebody important.”

“Somebody important eh?”

**~--------------~**

Aryon struggled greatly against the large, dark creature he had just run into. His blue hair matted against his forehead panting heavily trying to duck and dodge each of its attacks. “Now to end you!” He shouted, bashing away at the creature’s hand when it slammed its fist down only to have him land on his back upon impact.

Chestnut colored eyes soon flutter open squinting at the rays of sunlight. A figure loomed over him causing panic to course through his body, believing it to be one of those shadow creatures. He let out a rather un-boyish shriek for someone his age holding a hand to his chest.

“Sora!” The blue haired boy hisses out. “You know I hate it when people scare me like this. Damn….”

A snicker escaped Sora’s lips. “Sorry. Just thought I’d check up on you: Are you alright? Looked like you were having a bad dream.”

Aryon had thought about telling Sora what he had dreamt about ultimately deciding to keep it to himself. In truth this was not the first time the dream came to him. Call him crazy but he felt it was almost a warning of something to come eventually. “I’m fine, Sora,” he finally said. “Just had a really bizarre dream.”

Sora put his hands on his hips. “Oh here we go. Let me guess: You were dreaming that you killed the Happy Mask Salesman didn’t you?”

“No! Well….not this time anyway,” Aryon admitted. Like many Zelda fans the Happy Mask Salesman of Majora’s Mask just really gave him horrible creeps. He hasn’t been able to play the game completely since knowing he’d eventually have to see him again. “It just. It wasn’t normal. Not like my usual dreams.”

Sora’s blue eyes widened letting his arms fall to his side. “You to?! I thought I was the only one on this island having them.”

“Do you think they mean anything?” Aryon pondered.

“Dunno. I do know one thing though,” Sora began looking out into the ocean. Its waves gently lapping to the shoreline. “If you had it and I had it then something’s up. Two people having the _same_ dream? What are the odds?”

“You lazy bums. I thought we’d find you here.”

Whirling around, Aryon grinned at the sight of their other friends Kairi and Syao. Syao was a boy a little older than they were but liked hanging around them. He was Kairi’s first friend when she washed up on the beach one day.

“Give us a break Kairi,” Sora sighed. “I just thought I’d check up on Aryon.”

“Suuuuure.” Syao responded smiling. Not at all convinced.

Kairi turned to look at him. “Syao do you have the list?’

“List? Oh!” The maroon hair colored boy quickly shifted through his shorts pocket sighing with relief when he fished it out. “Yup still got it Kairi.”

Soon after they sat around on the shoreline together with Riku and their other companion Levi joining them. When Sora asked Kairi if she remembers what her home was like she shook her head. “No,” she began softly. “I don’t remember. I would like to though…and see other worlds someday.”

Aryon nodded in agreement. “So would I. Like Hyrule, NiGHTs, the Zora Domain in Hyrule…”

“Oh here we go.” Levi laughed, brushing a strand of green hair out of his face. “You’re such a nerd Aryon.”

“Hey aren’t I entitled to my own dreams?!” Aryon retorted with a laugh of his own.

“Sure everyone is. Yours are just lam-wha-!” Levi was soon covered in water from a smirking Aryon sticking his tongue out in a playful manner. “Oh aren’t you funny?” He rolls his sea green eyes.

**~____________~**

“Alright where’s the mushroom?” Aryon grumbled. After he had finished the race with Riku and Sora (coming in last of course), he began helping them find the list of things Kairi wrote down. All that was needed was one more mushroom for the food. Wandering inside the cave he tilted his head finding Sora inside. “Eh? Sora? What’s up?’

Now it was his turn to jump, whirling around shaking his head at the sight of Aryon. “Oh c’mon,” he complained. “Did you have to sneak up on me like that dude?’

A playful grin etched across his face walking up beside his friend. “Consider it payback for yesterday.” Looking down, he smiled faintly seeing a drawing of him and Sora sharing a paoupu fruit together. And…there was one of Syao with Kairi. He already knew which of the two had done so and it clearly wasn’t Kairi.

“I remember this,” he began. “We drew it when we were five didn’t we?”

Sora nodded. Greatly pleased Aryon remembered. “Yeah. We promised one day we’d share a paoupu fruit with one another.”

Aryon places his hand on the drawing when he jumps back with Sora out of fright at a strange, hooded figure.

"This world has been connected.”

“Who’re you?” Aryon demands boldly. Clenching his fist tight at his side.

"Tied to the darkness..." said the figure. “Soon to be completely eclipsed.”

Sora gave a narrow of his eyes making sure Aryon didn’t get hurt. “Where did you come from? Stop freaking us out will ya?”

“You do not know what lies beyond this door.”

Aryon tilted his head. Eyes slightly wide. “Wait. Are…You from another world then?”

“There is so much to learn. You both understand little.”

“Oh yeah? Well you’ll see! We’re going to get out and learn what’s really out there!” Sora exclaimed as Aryon nodded in agreement getting into a kung-fu pose.

The figure all but shakes their head. “A foolish effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing.”

When they turned to retort.

He was already gone.

**Destiny Islands**

Kairi had been making something as Sora and Aryon walked up to her and Syao. “That was really weird wasn’t it?” Aryon whispered. “I mean that guy just completely vanished into thin air.”

Sora nodded in agreement. He as well was slightly disturbed by what they were just told. “You’re telling me. What was that all about any way?” He makes his voice deeper repeating what the man had told them. “’ You do not know what lies beyond this door’. Really what could that mean?” But Aryon hushed the minute they walked up to their friends clearing his throat. “We got the stuff.”

“What’re you making Kairi?” Aryon questioned kneeling down beside her.

"This? I'm making a necklace out of Thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors always wore Thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage." She held them up for them to see. "See this? It's a charm to help us find each other if we ever got separated, the six of us will always be together.”

Syao smiled lightly patting her on the shoulder. “We should go home and rest up. Got a big day ahead of us tomorrow.”

“Sure thing.”

Some hours had passed that same day. The evening sun glistened in the almost darkening skies, twilight making its decent of the last hours of the day. "You know, Riku has changed." Kairi spoke a loud.

Aryon nodded in agreement. “You got that right,” he muttered. “He seems so distant from us, anymore."

Kairi gave a sad nod before she soon smiled. "Guys, let's take our raft and go, just the four of us!”

They looked at her as if she weren’t human. Syao’s eyes widened. “Kairi. What’s gotten into you?” He asked in bewilderment. A giggle soon sounded from the girl, a pale hand reaching up to flick his nose that he rubs soon after.

“Just kidding.”

"What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi." Sora said only to be nudged by Aryon.

“Not cool bro.” Aryon chastised him.

Kairi shrugged. "Maybe..." She said but just kept looking at the sunset. "You know...I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready! No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here, right?"

“Of course you can!” The three stated in unison looking at one another with slightly shocked expressions. Soon they have a good hearted laugh about it.

"Guys, don't ever change." She brushes a stray strand of reddish hair behind her ear. "I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."

**Night of Fate**

Sora and Aryon came upon an odd sight of their friend’s boats out in the water. After taking out some of the many odd bug like creatures from their dream Aryon spotted Riku and Levi on another island. Everything was pitch black and the wind began to violently pick up.

“Riku!" Sora hollered out. “Where’s Kairi and Syao? We thought they were with you!”

“What are you blabbering about?” Aryon snapped. Struggling not to be blown away literally off of his feet. “Where’s Kairi and Syao?”

“Kairi and Syao are coming with all of us,” Riku stated looking at a strange orb. “Once we go through…we may not be able to come back. We won’t be able to see our parents again. There’s no turning back. This is our only chance…we can’t let fear stop us. I’M NOT AFRAID OF THE DARKNESS!”

“Riku don’t!” Sora tried grabbing ahold of the other’s arm only to be swiped away. Like he was nothing but a rag doll.

The duo struggle to get to Riku before darkness swallows them completely. Sora curses, grabbing hold of Aryon’s hand dragging them out as fast as his legs can carry him. Riku was gone just as Aryon tried to grab him.

Quickly do they make a mad dash for the Secret Place. “Syao! Kairi!” Sora called out.

“?!” Lifting his head up Syao sighs with relief after having made a failed attempt to snap Kairi out of the zombie like state she was in. “Thank goodness you guys are safe! Kairi…She…I-I don’t know what happened to her.”

When Kairi looks at her friends her pretty blue eyes are dull. No life in them what so ever. “So-ra….Ary…on.”

“Kairi.” Aryon whispered. With a trembling hand he moves it forward only to be blown on his back by a large gust of wind that shot out from the door pulling a struggling Syao in along with Kairi.


	2. Traverse Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door has been opened. Only it was not what Aryon expected his first adventure to be. Alone in this new world trying to find Sora, he runs into a man named Leon who might hold the answers he seeks.

Aryon’s eyes eventually fluttered open, blinking away the orbs of light dancing in his eyes. “What the heck happened?” He muttered placing his hand on the wall for support that he had been leaning up against.

Oh the kid knew what happened. He remembers everything perfectly. Just at this very moment was his mind incredibly foggy. Chestnut brown eyes travel to his dirtied sneakers and the ground beneath looking at his surroundings realizing he was in an alley. Using the walls for support with his knees slightly scraped and bleeding he takes note that he’s now in a district of sorts.

“Sora….Kairi….Syao…Riku. What happened to you guys?” He whispered. Biting his lip at the memory and the strange Key like weapon in his hand. Black and blue resembling a mage's staff with the handle in the shape of ice wings.

“Who are you?” Whipping his head around Aryon purses his lips in a thin line seeing a man behind him. His brown hair spiked downward and his eyes shined in the ambience of the night. The clinking of his four belts around his black pants clinked when he walked closer towards the young man. With his keyblade gripped tight in his hand, Aryon gets into a weak defensive stance. Holding his weapon in front.

“I should be asking you that don’t you think?” Aryon boldly speaks out. Not keeping his eyes off of him once.

The man shook his head, offering a black gloved hand out. A good-natured gesture. “…I’m not here to hurt you,” he stated. Calm and collected. Unphased by Aryon’s retort. “You’re injured. It’s not safe for you to be out like this.”

“So it’s safer to go with a man I just met?” Aryon deadpanned as the man’s eyes twitched in annoyance.

“Just go with me. The Heartless will be here any minute.” He spoke with great urgency. _Heartless…Were those the things that attacked Destiny Island?_ Aryon sighs heavily. Before he could open his mouth to retort black familiar pools began to form around his and the man’s feet.

Using his Keyblade Aryon managed to strike one Shadow that almost jumped at him. He slams his Keyblade into the ground creating a strong wave of light preventing more from emerging. Leon was clearly the more experienced of the two when it came to combat. He swung his long sword, a Gunblade with such ease and agility.

Aryon carried on with his own battle.

A sharp pain is soon in the back of his head.

 _Not agai-_ unable to finish even his own thought before all goes dark.

**~_____________~**

“I think you might’ve gone too hard on the kid Squall.”

“It’s Leon…” Aryon could hear the one known as Leon talk to a younger girl beside him wearing ninja attire when his vision finally stopped blurring. “And you’re one to talk, Yuffie. This coming from the girl who knocked his friend out.”

“Hey SOMETHING needed to be done!”

“Sora’s here?!” Aryon instantly shot up from bed at the mention of Sora, startling the other two in the room. “Oh…” He sweat-dropped, clearing his throat. “S-Sorry. But my friend’s really here?”

“I’m right beside you, you dork.”

And sure enough he was. Aryon let out a sheepish laugh as they embrace one another before quickly pulling away. “S-So…What about those things that attacked us?” Aryon questioned.

“Yeah what were they?”

“Heartless. Those without hearts,” Leon continued. Sora shot Aryon a weary look. "The darkness in people's hearts- that's what attracts them. And everyone has darkness within their heart.”

Sora shook his head. Well that wasn’t a downer at all. "So... this is the key?" He asked holding up his silver and gold Keyblade.

Yuffie clapped her hands once smiling. “Exactly!”

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade,” Leon said walking towards the door. "That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what."

“But we didn’t sign up for this.” Aryon declared. Frowning in thought.

"The keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you." Yuffie replied in a sing-song tone. Leon was leaning up against the door. “So…tough luck boys.”

"How did all this happen? I remember being in my room..." Sora murmured. Closing his eyes briefly before opening them with a wide look. “Hang on! What happened to our home? Our Island? Riku? Levi? Kairi and Syao?!”

"You know what? I really don't know..." Leon sighed closing his eyes. “As far as I know Destiny Islands are gone…we don’t know where your friends are located.”

The building soon begins to shake and rumble. Aryon’s first thought was an earthquake had happened, quickly rushing outside with the others not too far behind just in time to see the floor rise up in massive concrete walls. Blocking ways in and out of the district. Pools of Heartless once again appear at their feet.

Not again.

“Aryon, Sora,” Leon readied his Gunblade. “Are you ready?” There was nothing but seriousness on his features. Sora and Aryon looked at one another giving a nod. Not like they could back out nor did they want to. "Alright. Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors."

“Leon!” Yuffie called out pointing to the center as more Heartless appeared. This one however was different. It wore armor unlike the others and stood on two legs instead of for. It made a clinking sound and began to twitch.

“Yuffie go!” Leon growled. Although she was hesitant the girl does as he requested her to do.

“Aryon maybe you should go with her to. You’re still hurt.” Sora declared gripping his Keyblade tight.

Aryon shakes his head defiantly. “No way Sora. I’m not leaving you.” Glancing behind he could see a duck and an armored…dog?

“There’s the key!” The duck quacked out pointing at Sora.

“No THERE’S the key!” The shield wearing dog pointed at Aryon looking at one another in shock. “Two keys?!” What was going on? Now was not the time for questions though. “Come on guys! We may not know each other but let’s work like a team!” The dog with the shield stated as the armored Heartless drew near.

“You got it!” Sora and Aryon both exclaimed.

Aryon worked at dismantling the Armored Heartless’s arms and legs while Sora whacks away at its head. He came to a conclusion that if its arms and legs were gone, then they could finish it off quicker. Its arms detached themselves from its body swinging around. Sora and Aryon run towards it, whacking away at its shoulders. A grunt of annoyance escaped Aryon’s lips still not used to wielding the Keyblade unlike Sora.

After the arms were taken down his eyes widened as the Heartless’s torso began to spin like a tornado. Sora quickly reflected its charge, slamming his Keyblade against the body giving Donald time to launch a powerful Firaga spell.

Now all that was left was the thing’s head.

“Alright let’s take it down!” Sora hollered. “Ready Aryon?”

“You know it!”

They pointed both of their Keyblades in almost perfect sync at their target. Both weapons glow at the ends creating a strong blast of light aiming right for the creature’s head destroying it in one go.

The Armored Heartless chest began to glow and a bright pink shimmering heart vanishes up into the sky.

Aryon lets out an exhausted breath, settling himself down with Sora and the other two.

**~*******~**

“You’re here for King Mickey right?” Leon asked. The dog and duck nodded rendering Sora and Aryon more confused when Leon looks at them. “They’ve been searching for you both.”

“Well this is quite interesting. I didn’t think there’d be two keybarers.” The girl, Aerith they soon learn her name says thoughtfully. Cupping a hand under her chin.

“So that means they’re both going?” Yuffie asks.

Donald and Goofy looked at one another than back at the younger ones.

“I think it’ll be fun!” Goofy responded with a smile.

Sora accepted his offer while Aryon glanced down at his weapon. A little idea began to form in his mind. “…I think I’ll stay and travel on my own.”

They looked at him as if he lost it.

“Aryon are you sure?” Sora arched a brow frowning. He was really hoping his best-friend would join him so they could travel the worlds together, like they dreamed about as young boys.

He made his move to leave when Leon halted him. “You should go with them, Aryon.”

“Huh? But Leon: With this thing in my hand I know I can find our other friends. No one will dare get in my way.”

Leon shook his head. The kid really had no idea just what was truly out there. He wouldn’t last a minute without Sora and his other companions. “Don’t be an idiot,” he warns. Clenching his fists tight. “You don’t have a clue what you’re up against. There are others out there….waiting to steal another’s heart. Go with Sora. Trust me.”

Furrowing his eyebrows Aryon looked back at Sora. Almost chuckling when he’s looked at with big puppy-dog eyes. “C’mon Aryon! It’ll be great: we’ve dreamed about traveling to other worlds together for YEARS right? What’dya say?”

“I say….” He began. Acting as if he were going to say no when a smile lights up across his face. That’s right. How could he turn down the promise he and Sora made to one another? Especially when it was really happening. “I’m in. I’ll go with you guys after all.”

“All for one and one for all!” Goofy said lastly after he and Donald introduced themselves.

Now they only had one question…Just what was waiting for them beyond the safety of Traverse Town?

 

 


	3. Down The Rabbit Hole They Go

The forest they had arrived in was indeed very unusual. Its upbeat tune flooded in Aryon’s ears when they arrived taking note of the odd scenery before them. Goofy was the first of the group to spot an even stranger sight of a white rabbit with a red coat very panicked about something.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm dreadfully, awfully late! The queen will roast me for dinner! If I'm late for the trial, it'll be off with my head next!" The rabbit cried out.

Sora tried to stop him. “Hey what do you mean ‘off with my head’?”

Aryon however tilted his head when he thought he saw two big yellow eyes gleaming at them through a bush and…a wide smiling mouth that reminded him all too much of the Mask Salesman. _Please don’t let it be him_ he begged inwardly.

“Aryon? Yoo-hoo. You alright?”

“Huh?”

Snapping out of his thoughts, Aryon blinks his eyes rapidly when Sora waves a hand in front of his face. “Oh. Sorry Sora. Just thought I saw something…where we going next now?”

“To follow the rabbit.”

“Ah. Right.”

“Wait just a moment you two!” Donald holds out a hand to halt them from going any further. “You still need to know the rules!” Sora being Sora of course raced right passed Donald with Goofy and Aryon tailing him behind. The group eventually found themselves in a large, weird room. Around the corner, everyone stopped to see a door as tall as Goofy in the way, tan in color though the door held a weird shape to it, tilting to the left. Sora reached for the knob and opened it, suddenly revealing another door.

Scratching his head, Aryon knelt beside Sora staring in curiosity at the knob. Aryon touched it ever so carefully gasping when it suddenly spoke.

_Wait what?!_

“What are you doing?!” The doorknob transformed with eyes and a mouth. Aryon let out a shocked gasp, standing behind Sora. “What’s the entire hubbub?”

“It talks!” Donald quacked in shock. Sora’s mouth slacked open unknowing to him gripping onto Aryon’s hand.

“Of course I can!” The doorknob spoke.

“Then did you see a white rabbit go by?” Goofy asked.

“Hm? Oh, oh yes, yes! It actually just went inside.” The doorknob said.

“So can we go in?” Sora asked.

“Afraid not, you’re simply too big! So if you don’t mind, I’m just going into my slumber again….”

“Don’t fall asleep sir!” Aryon chimed. “We need to find away in soon. Is there any-way we can be small like him?”

The doorknob looked up, “Try the bottle on the table.”

Poofs sounded behind the group. Aryon turned and found two bottles sitting on the table. One of a different color, but before they could question the doorknob anymore he had since fallen asleep. Sora waved a hand in front of him but he would not awaken.

Giving up, Aryon wandered over to the table with Donald and Goofy picking up one of the bottles. _Drink Me_ they both read. He looked back at Sora. “I think we’re supposed to drink ‘em.”

“Go for it, Sora,” Donald stated.

Sora frowned at the drink. “Why me?”

“Technically you did ask for it.” Aryon spoke up in Donald’s defense.

“If um…..one bottle makes you small, does the other one make you big?” Goofy asked.

“Point taken.”

“Ok then, it’s settled, Sora’s taking it first!” Donald spoke for Sora.

“I never agreed to anything!”

Aryon snickered quietly at his friend when he watched Sora walk hesitantly towards the table. "Here goes nothing..." He sighed, passing the drink to Aryon after he took a gulp. Nothing happened at first. But then slowly, ever so slowly Aryon found himself no taller than an ant. The room also appeared much bigger, gazing up with wide, curious eyes.

As soon as they landed on the floor Heartless spawned.

Donald and Goofy covered for Sora and Aryon while they looked for a way out. A ball of fire shot at Aryon but Goofy defended the attack. Donald used his lightning to take out a group of Heartless.

Shortly after the Heartless group was defeated they found themselves in a garden with cards here and there. Aryon had truly never imagined, even in his wildest of dreams that an Ace would be walking right passed him. Looking more around his gaze landed on that strange white rabbit from prior blowing into a blow horn before speaking.

"Hear ye, hear ye. Court is now in session!"

A girl with blond hair and a black head band over the top could be seen standing before what Aryon guessed to be a queen or some kind of ruler. She wore a pretty blue and white dress and blue heels.

"I'm on trial? But why?" Her eyes big and wide. Filled with innocence or appeared to be.

"Her majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" The white rabbit ignored her altogether. Aryon’s eyes narrowed. Here she was trying to defend herself and they paid no heed to her at all. What kind of trial was this?

"This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is..." The Queen of Hearts began. Glowering down at the blond haired girl. She reminded Aryon of one private teacher his mother had come to the islands. Mean and downright horrible. An ugly personality. "Because I say so that's why!"

"That's so unfair!"

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?"

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be queen but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so... so mean!" The girl retorted.

The Queen’s face grew a shade of red and purple. Steam actually came out of her ears. "SILENCE!" She bellowed. Aryon even jumped, feeling nothing but pity towards this poor girl. Having to deal with such a wicked woman. "You dare defy me?!"

Aryon looked back at his friends. “Guys I really think we should help her.”

Sora nodded in full agreement. “I’m with you.”

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy asked.

“Meddling!” Donald corrected.

"Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules." Goofy laughed sheepishly while Sora and Aryon gave each-other looks of uncertainty. Clenching his fist tight.

"The court finds the defendant... guilty as charged!" Oh. Aryon wanted nothing more than to smack that crown right off her head. Something had to be done and fast. They would never forgive themselves not helping someone who was in need.

"No! No! Oh, please!" The cards closed in on her.

That was it. Ignoring Donald and Goofy’s protests, Sora and Aryon barged in. Not really thinking of a plan at the current getting in front of the girl. "Hold it right there!" They shouted together. Keyblade’s at the ready.

"Who are you?" The Queen growled. "How dare you interfere with my court?"

"Listen lady! We know who the real culprit is!" Sora started.

"Uh-huh. It's the Heartless-"

Goofy had started to say but Aryon covered his mouth with both hands quickly. "Anyways, she's not the one you're looking for." Aryon completed. Uncovering Goofy’s mouth muttering an apology.

"That's nonsense. Have you any proof?" The Queen drummed her fingers along the edge of her podium. Aryon cursed himself inwardly. Thinking perhaps maybe they should have thought things more thoroughly, watching the girl get locked inside a cage. "Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail, and it's off with all of your heads! Gather as much or as little evidence as you please. Report back here once you're ready."

Aryon and Sora swallowed hard. Laughing sheepishly when Donald gave them an annoyed expression.

“Uh…so where should we start first?”

**~****~**

They were back in the forest. Sora calling out Alice’s name and Aryon keeping a sharp eye. A sudden chuckling sounded around them. Aryon jumped almost a foot in the air, Goofy doing the same. “Who’s there?!” Donald yelled.

“Who indeed?” Lifting his head up, Aryon was startled once again to find a strange cat laying on his side on one of the many lily-pads. Purple with dark purple stripes. Holding the widest smile which was very odd to Aryon considering cats couldn’t smile.

Sora took a bold step forward. “Who are you? Did you make that sound?”

“You is who which is me?”

Aryon shook his head. “Who are you?”

“Cheshire the Cat.” The cat said with that wide smile.

“Do you know where Alice is?” Goofy asked.

“Oh, Alice? I do,” The group waited yet nothing more was said.

“So…where is she?” Aryon tried.

“Oh, she’s not here,”

“Then if not here, where?”

“That way.”

“What way?”

“Which way what?” The cat grinned again.

Aryon’s eyes twitched in utter annoyance. This cat was really beginning to get on his last nerve with the riddles. They had to find Alice soon or it was off with their heads.

“What way did Alice go??” Sora argued when Aryon and Goofy gave up.

“I don’t know,”

“But you just said you did!” Donald exclaimed.

“Did what?” the cat asked.

A groan escaped from everyone. This was such a waste of their time. “Alice is not here,” the cat answered, beginning to walk away.

“Then where. Is. She?” Aryon spoke in-between gritted teeth.

The cat stopped, only to turn and grin that wide grin. “The shadows took her….This way? That way? What does it matter? Left? Right? Up? Down? All mixed up thanks to the Shadows. Step further into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside down room."

Aryon ran a hand down his face. “So…uh anyone got any bright ideas?” He asked.

“Maybe it was the Heartless,” Donald suggested with Goofy in agreement.

Sora placed a hand under his chin. “Heartless? You think?” He looked to Aryon whom nodded as well. Deciding ultimately that that had been what Cheshire Cat was talking of. But just like that Shadows began to creep up out of the grounds along with Soldiers. Aryon was ready to fight when Sora made the order to run.

Everyone scattered. A complete mad house. One Soldier tried jumping Aryon from behind in which he smacked the Heartless away with his Keyblade-Ice Dancer. “Ha!” Aryon snickered. “No so tough after all are ya?”

“Aryon! Don’t get a big head!” He heard Sora shout. Rolling his eyes in return.

**~*****~**

“I really hate riddles now.” Aryon grumbled.

"The upside down room?" Goofy pondered.

"We need to go to the ceiling of the room where the doorknob is." Sora spoke.

Aryon blinked at him. “How’d you figure?”

The Keybarer shook his head. "Well, the upside down room. Upside down would be the ceiling you walk on, not the floor, and the only room here is the room with the doorknob in it."

Aryon grinned, patting his friend on the shoulder. “Heh. Who knew you were that smart? Kairi would be impressed.” He teased making Sora blush just a tad.

They reached the room where everything had been upside down. Aryon and Sora felt more than just weird walking on a ceiling and looking down at the floor. The Cheshire Cat appeared once again grinning his grin.

"They're hiding somewhere. And the moments upgrade. Want to find the Shadows? Try turning on the light." Using Fira, Sora lit one of the candles having the cat reappear again. "It's too dim. Make it brighter."

Sora lit another candle. “What’s next?” He asked.

"One more lamp you need to light." He appeared again after they did. "All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob too."

“I see,” Aryon murmured. “The Heartless go after the world’s heart.”

“Meaning that Doorknob must be one of those keyhole things.” Sora concluded.

Something felt very off when they made it into another room. Aryon glanced up when the Cheshire Cat appears once again. "The Shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the Worse? If not, too bad!"

Aryon and Sora gasped seeing the Trick Master fall from the ceiling landing before the group. Each drawing out their weapon. This battle proved to be more challenging then their battle with that Armored Heartless in Traverse Town. Aryon had a difficult time figuring out the darn thing’s weak spot.

Once the table and chairs had been removed it became even more aggravating. Goofy and Donald had become knocked out at least once leaving Sora and Aryon to finish it off with a combined Fira move.

“Whew!” Aryon wiped his forehead. “Oh man…I’m beat.”

“That was REALLY hard.” Sora panted. Dropping to one knee, taking out a Hyper Potion having a small sip then passing it to his three friends.

The Doorknob awakened some moments later yawning loud. "What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" The keyhole to this world appeared.

"What do we do now?" Sora asked.

Aryon blinked, stepping towards the door when his Keyblade began to glow at the tip. A bright beam of light shot out straight for the Doorknob. He heard the sound of a lock clicking when the task had completed.

The Cheshire Cat applauded, announcing that he was still here."Splendid! You're quite the Heroes. But there's something you're missing."

“What?” Sora and Aryon both asked.

"I won't tell, but I'll give you something." He passed to them each the power of Blizzara. Increasing the ice power of Aryon’s Keyblade. "Oh, and if you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone off with the Shadows into Darkness."

Shadows into Darkness. Their shoulders slumped, knowing all too well what he meant. “No…” Sora and Aryon both said.

"Let's go back to the Gummi ship," Donald told them. "We might find her in a different world.”

“Yeah.” Goofy agreed.

Aryon could only hope.


	4. Hello San Fransokyo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiminy's Journal entry: Our search for Alice continued landing us in a huge world, brightly lit new world where we met a pair of very unique siblings.

This new world was very…loud. Loud, but exciting. Buildings tall enough to reach the blackened starlit skies surrounded Sora, Aryon, Donald and Goofy when the group arrived. Walking through a bustling crowd.

Donald had been explaining the other rules yet the two boys were completely awestruck. “Sora…” Aryon finally uttered. “This-this is incredible! I’ve never seen anything like this before!”

“I know!” Sora laughed. Accidentally bumping into a very large man who gave Sora a rather impolite gesture of his finger and some vulgar speech. But Sora being Sora and Aryon being Aryon, neither paid attention. “This is…Oh man. These buildings are huge!”

“We should check what’s inside them!”

“Yeah. Maybe bring a souvenir for our friends!”

Steam could be seen coming out of Donald’s ears. It was like talking to a brick wall with these two knuckle-heads. “Why do I even bother?” He grumbled.

Goofy chuckled. “Aw they’re just excited, Donald! Let ‘em have a ‘lil fun.”

It wasn’t long after until they came upon a large building. Aryon ran up to the sign out front blinking as he read it. “ _San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.”_ He looked to his three friends in confusion while they shrugged. Shaking their heads.

“Wonder why we’re here,” Sora murmured. Hands behind his head. “There doesn’t seem to be any-.”

And cue the screaming coming from inside the building.

Yup. Aryon knew things were too good to be true.

“That’s our cue. C’mon let’s move!”

A swarm of Heartless could be seen inside terrorizing what Aryon guessed to be students. He gripped Ice Dancer tight jumping to save a teenaged boy and his older brother whom had been in front.

“Heads up!” He batted the Heartless away with his Keyblade. Grunting when two more leapt for him. “Damn it these guys never stop coming!”

“Normal for us!” Goofy said, protecting four other teens huddled in a group with his shield.

“I think it’s kind of fun!” Sora added. Blowing one away with Fira.

“Sora careful!” Aryon hollered. “There’s explosives in here!”

“Oh. Heh…”

Eventually all the Heartless were wiped out.

“Whew,” Aryon and Sora collapsed side by side. ‘That…was tiring.”

“Oh gosh! Are you guys alright?”

A tall girl with blond hair down to her back, tanned skin dressed in a colorful outfit with wide glasses over her eyes knelt in front of them. Aryon blinked, still in a daze but took her hand in his helping him back on his feet.

“Yeah,” Sora began. “We’re-.”

“That was so awesome!”

A boy about the same age as them, maybe a little year younger jumped in front of the Keybarer’s. His hair was black and messy while his eyes were dark brown and big. Filled with excitement and awe, practically bouncing on his heels.

“I thought Bot Fighting was exciting but you guys are incredible! You gotta teach me those moves!”

Sora laughed softly. Rubbing the back of his neck while Aryon couldn’t fight that grin from forming.

“Well,” he began. “It’s not exactly something we can teach.”

The boy, whom Aryon guessed to be the younger’s brother gave him a light whack in the back of the head snickering hearing the other scowl placing a hand on his shoulder. “Heh sorry about my little brother. But we really appreciate you four saving us from those creatures…I’m Tadashi Hamada. This is Hiro.”

Aryon could feel his face heating up when they shook hands. _Wow…he’s pretty good-looking isn’t he? Gah. Focus Aryon, focus_ “I’m…” Aryon stuttered. Trying not to scowl when Sora and Goofy snickered from behind. “I’m Aryon,” he cleared his throat. “And those are my friends. Sora, Donald and Goofy.”

Honey Lemon, Wasabi, GoGo and Fred-freaking Sora out at first with his lizard costume-introduced themselves after while Tadashi showed Aryon around their lab.

“I’ve never seen anything like this before,” Aryon muttered in awe. Gazing down at the various bottles and what not. “Living on an island this is kind of a big deal.” From the corner of his eye he could see GoGo allowing Donald to try her motorbike, the group laughing watching the duck fall flat on his face.

“An island?” Tadashi looked down in amazement himself. “Really? Where’re ya from?”

“A place called Destiny Islands.”

“Destiny Islands…don’t think I’ve heard of that. So are you just visiting?”

Aryon nodded. Attempting not to flinch in front of Tadashi. “Kind of…You see, Sora and I are searching for some very best-friends of ours. They’re missing. Vanished off of our island under odd circumstances. We were all supposed to go on a vacation together to.” Sadness began to slink into his heart. And a mixture of anger. Not understanding why the Darkness would take someone sweet as Kairi or Syao. Hell, he didn’t understand at all as to why Riku just let the Darkness take over. It didn’t make sense.

What he was thinking Aryon didn’t know. He just knew that he, Sora, Donald and Goofy had to rescue them period.

A gentle hand clapped his shoulder once giving it a light pat. Reminding him so much of when Riku would do that. “I’m sure you’ll find them soon,” Tadashi said carefully. Brown eyes showing genuine concern. “I can tell they mean a lot to you…”

His arms rested on an open window sill. Gazing up at the million if not billions of stars in the sky. Aryon joined him. Listening.

“When I was ten our parents and aunt took Hiro to his very first zoo,” Tadashi began. “Everything went fine at first. But sometimes it takes a second. Split microsecond for things to turn to Hell fast,”

 _Don’t we know it_ Aryon thought but listened in respect.

“He was gone. My parents and aunt Cass panicked. I tried to keep things calm when deep down I was terrified. Knowing that there are sick people who would harm a child. I didn’t want our family to suffer through that. What many others go through. We looked and looked. Couldn’t find him anywhere.

The clock was ticking.

‘Please’ I begged. ‘Please, to any God out there, find my little brother. At least give us a sign that he’s alright.’ I had almost lost my hope right then and there when suddenly our mom shouted ‘My baby!’.

In my mind I thought she said it in panic. That he was hurt or someone really had taken him.

Not the case,” Tadashi chuckles at this and Aryon does also seeing as he knew it was something good. “The little knuckle head was eating an ice cream, chatting away with one of the zoo caretakers smiling that big, one toothed smile of his grinning at our parents and Aunt Cass. ‘I knew you guys would find me.’ Saying it so casually as if nothing bad had happened.”

Aryon snickered. Watching Honey Lemon show Hiro and the other three an experiment she had been working on. Hiro, Sora, Donald and Goofy were soon splattered with a bright pink dust.

“Man. My mom would’ve grounded me forever if I did that to her and my dad.”

Tadashi laughs. Nodding in understanding. Most parents wouldn’t and his were no different. “Anyway. I guess where I was going with this, Aryon. Is that even if you lose something don’t give up finding it. I believe you’ll find your friends if you search your hardest. They’ll come back to you.”

Aryon was about to open his mouth to speak when more screams sounded from outside. With wide eyes, hopping out of the window his feet pounding along the ground skidding to a halt. Tadashi, Sora and the others finally catching up when he reached a clearing.

A large, black monster with a broken/cracked red heart symbol on its head could be seen. Its ugly tentacles trying to snatch up anyone it could. Children cried. Adults screamed.

“Aryon look-out!”

He didn’t have time to react.

One tentacle smacked him out of the way. A feral snarl sounded. Pupils shrinking hearing the thing actually laugh.

“Okay buddy…that’s it. Sora, Donald, Goofy let’s go! Tadashi: You, Hiro and your friends get others to safety!”

“You can’t fight him by yourselves! Are ya’ll crazy?!” Wasabi tried stopping them but it was no use.

A barrier had formed enclosing the Keybarer’s in with the monster.

**~Vim and Vigor~**

Aryon dodged a tentacle this time, him and Sora struck its lower half with their Keyblades. Donald and Goofy kept the tentacles pre-occupied casting a spell and throwing a shield. The monster howled whenever it was struck.

Sora raised his Keyblade. “Power!” Three or four beams of light emitted from the tip. “Go, Ragnarok!”

The beast struggled and squirmed as the lights wrapped around, draining its energy.

Aryon was the one who finished it off. Casting Blizarra freezing the enemy. Watching it shatter into tiny shards, a pink bright heart lifting up into the sky after the creature finally went.

Tadashi rushed to his aid when the barrier vanished after the creature. Helping him up.

“You alright? You aren’t hurt are you?”

“We’re fine. Not the first we’ve done it.”

A familiar glint from Sora’s Keyblade caught their eyes. Moments later, Tadashi’s hat began to glow. Sora and his friends smiled at one another, a Keyhole insignia appeared. His hat was high into the air. The sound of a lock clicking heard soon after.

“Well, that’s our cue to split.” Sora said with a hint of sadness in his tone.

Hiro frowned. Lowering his head.

“We’ll…see you guys again. Right?” He asked.

Sora grinned, doing a fist-bump with the younger Hamada. “I know we will someday.”

“You better. And you better promise to teach me those sweet moves of yours!” He said with excitement. “Or even better! Maybe I could be your fifth partner! And have a Key-thingy of my own!”

GoGo rolled her eyes. “Hiro Hamada with a Keyblade…that’s a pretty picture.”

Fred grinned putting his hands behind his head. “And I wanna see if AryDashi become a thing.”

Tadashi’s face heated up. Aryon’s and Sora’s expressions were priceless yet for very different reasons, before they finally gathered themselves leaving with a heavy heart but with a promise to return someday soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the BH6 cross over! I actually had a lot of fun writing this: It was something different that I haven't tried yet. Do be on the look-out for other possible cross-overs as well. Thought of trying a Rise of The Guardian's one next after Tarzan and their return to Traverse Town. We'll see.


	5. Into The Deep Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiminy's Journal entry: After the events in San Fransokyo we found ourselves in another strange, new world..with a talking ape like man to add to the weird factor.

“Hey, Donald: Maybe King Mickey’s down there.” Aryon was awoken to Goofy talking to his companion pointing at another world coming up. With a groggy expression he glanced out the window running a hand down his face. Of course. They were in space again. He thought he felt an odd sensation of flight.

“I wonder if Riku and Levi will be here to.” Sora said in thought. Biting his lower lip at the memory. Aryon nodded in agreement.

“Let’s check it out.”

“Forget it! We’re on an important mission.”

“Aw c’mon!”

“Yeah, please?”

“We’re landing.” Sora huffed, pushing Donald aside out of his seat ignoring the duck’s quacking. The Gummi Ship began to tilt this way and that when Sora took over. Goofy and Aryon clinging to their seats.

“Don’t touch that! Nooo!” Donald shouted as the ship is now upside down.

Was this really happening? Oh good God it was. Sora was really piloting the ship! Aryon realized in panic. Screaming along with Donald and Goofy in fear.

**~****~**

The swirliness finally ceased when Aryon had finally snapped out of that little dizzy spell. Shaking his head, he glanced around at his new surroundings. Tall trees covered in vines, a light fog covered the grounds. Birds chirped in every direction.

“Oh man,” he groaned. His head still pounding from the impact. Looking at his friends who finally gathered themselves. “Where are we now?”

"I sure hope Sora's okay." Goofy said looking around for any sight of the spikey-haired Keybarer.

Donald sneered at the ground. "Aww, who needs him?! We can find the king without him. Huh?"A gray gorilla was sitting in front of him. Donald ‘quacked’ out of fright hiding almost instantly behind Aryon. “Go on, Aryon! Use your Keyblade!”

“Donald!” Aryon laughed, cracking up at the duck’s reaction and at the gorilla’s. “It’s only a gorilla not a Heartless.”

The gorilla turned her head however when she heard a rustling in the bamboo thicket. Running away instantly dropping a red cube she held in her hand.

"What are you three doing here?" Aryon jumped seeing a man with a big shotgun in his hands emerge from the thicket. He bore a stern expression, wearing a tan or beige colored hunter’s outfit with dark brown boots. Goofy picked up the Gummi block cube while Aryon and Donald stared quizzically back at him. "You aren't gorillas."

Aryon arched a brow. Tilting his head. “No. Really?” He snickered when the man sneered his way.

"Follow me." He commanded, motioning them to follow. Aryon looked back at Donald and Goofy, unsure if they should follow or look for Sora.

Eventually they found themselves in a camp of sorts. There were luggage, radios, ovens, tables, chairs, science materials, all kind of things scattered about. The man led them inside a tent where a girl could be seen inside and Sora. Aryon’s heart filled with relief knowing he was alright, locking eyes when the other finally noticed them.

“Aryon! Donald! Goofy!” Sora exclaimed. Donald looked happy to see him at first but just as they were about to hug they huffed. Turning away from each-other quickly.

"A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas,” the man sighed wearily. The girl snapped her head up. A glare seen in her eyes.

Obviously not pleased with the man’s remark. "Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them. This is research." She retorted. Having a strong English accent. Ignoring the man now known as Clayton she smiles kindly at the group. "Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home."

“Thank you miss.” Aryon bowed out of politeness. Donald and Sora didn’t say anything for a long while until he announced he was saying. Surprising Aryon considering he didn’t even want to be here at first.

"Sora, look what we found. Look at this." Goofy showed the red cube the gorilla from before had.

“Is that another Gummi Block?”

“Yeah. Like the one Pinocchio had in Monstro.”

“So that means…”

"The king could be here." Donald and Aryon finished at the same time. Eyes shining with hope.

“All we have to do is work together: I’m sure we’ll find him.” Aryon said.

"Apparently Tarzan was raised in the jungle by gorillas." The girl said, gesturing to an ape-like man with long hair in a loin cloth. Aryon’s eyes widened, looking back and fourth between them.

“Uh…” he began. Blinking. “Raised by gorilla’s ma’am?”

_How is that even logically possible?_

The woman eventually introduces herself as Jane Porter and the ape man named Tarzan. "Communicating with him still isn't easy, but he's learning." Jane finished.

“That’s amazing.” Aryon murmured.

"So he was speaking 'gorilla' back there..." Sora said mostly to himself.

"Ah, that's right. You're looking for your friends?" Jane asked, brushing a strand of her hair out of her forehead.

"He said Riku, Levi, Kairi and Syao were here. And one word I couldn’t understand.” Sora furrowed his eyebrows trying to remember.

Jane smiled at the group, patting a projector machine beside her. "Why don't we try this? We'll show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match that word." She suggested turning the machine on. A picture of a castle appeared first. It was brownish bronze with green spikes while the sky was dark, making the castle look like it was glowing.

Aryon blinked. Odd. Very odd indeed.

“Something wrong, Aryon?” Sora asked.

“Uh…just that place. It sounds familiar. Syao said he remembered once Kairi talking to him of some dreams she’s had. And her description matched that castle.”

Kairi didn’t remember where she was originally from so how that was possible Aryon didn’t know.

The next slide showed a man and a woman in a field of flowers. Then there was a gorilla, a pirate ship, and two men sword fighting. Jane stopped the slides looking at Tarzan with hope in her eyes. “Well, Tarzan?”

"Where are our friends?” Sora asked. Crossing his fingers. Aryon listened and watched with intent. Tarzan only shook his head. They slumped their shoulders. "But I thought-"

"That just leaves one place,” Clayton entered the tent walking passed them. "Young man, we've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them."

"Really, Mr. Clayton, Tarzan wouldn't hide-"

Clayton brushed her off. Smirking down at Tarzan. "Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-las." He pressed.

Tarzan looked to Sora and Aryon giving them a nod.

"Tarzan... are you sure?" Jane asked softly.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak." He said in a monotone voice.

“Kerchak?”

"He must be the leader. Perfect. I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a very dangerous place.” Clayton turned when he noticed Aryon had not followed, arching a brow. “Aren’t you coming boy?”

He shook his head. Giving a dismissive wave of his hand. “Nah. I’ll stick with Miss. Porter in case the Heartless show up. You guys go on ahead.” He gave Sora an assuring smile when the other tilted his head. Finally following after Donald and Goofy shortly.

As soon as they had gone Aryon started getting to know Jane a little more as she with him. He told her bits and pieces of what happened to his and Sora’s island, the strange creatures known as Heartless that showed up.

“So that’s what they’re called. I’ve not seen the likes of them before.” Jane said, grimacing at her first encounter with one.

“Yeah. Nasty things aren’t they? I’ve never seen them before either…they just, well, came out of nowhere one stormy night.” The night his very best-friends disappeared he lowered his gaze to his feet. Kicking at the ground a little with his heel. “Also the night our friends disappeared.” He murmured.

Jane gave him a nod of sympathy. “I hope you find them soon.”

Aryon was about to reply when Goofy rushed in panic stricken. “That Clayton fella’s using a Heartless and attacked us!”

“Where’s Sora and Donald?!” Aryon immediately took out Ice Dancer.

  “They’re fightin’ the Heartless.”

Just like that many Heartless swarmed the camp grounds. “Are those the Heartless?” Jane asked being pushed behind Aryon, eyes wide gasping when one monkey-like Heartless leapt but Aryon smacked it away.

“Yeah that’s them alright. Just stay inside the tent! We can handle ‘em. I’m gonna check on Sora and Donald, Goofy will keep you safe!”

“But you’re just a boy!”

Jane’s words were deaf to his ears.

Upon arriving at the scene, he could see Sora and Donald trying to kill the strange lizard creature Clayton had been riding on. A bullet just grazed his ear making Aryon gasp. Ducking and dodging whenever he could. Laughing as the ‘hunter’ got himself knocked off the Heartless.

“That’s what you get for shooting at me!” Aryon hollered.

A pained groan escapes Clayton’s lips after the defeated Heartless collapsed on his back. Just as with the Heartless in San Fransokyo and in Monstro, a pinkish colored heart floated out of the Heartless’s body.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Aryon was about to relax only to gasp when a gorilla actually picked him up by the back of his shirt…tossing him right into the air. “What the heck did I do?!” Sora, Donald and Goofy following suit.

A very beautiful waterfall had been their landing destination. Aryon would have been in awe if not for his skinned knee and bruised elbow.

"Tarzan, home." Tarzan explained, appearing at their sides. One could hear the flowing of the water just outside. Peaceful. Almost reminding Aryon of the ‘Secret Place’ back on Destiny Islands.

"This is your home? But that means..." Sora began, cut off by Tarzan putting a finger to his lips.

Jane and the other female gorilla, Terk, soon joined them.

"The waterfalls. They're echoing all the way here."

"Friends there. See friends."

"Oh, now I've got it 'ee oo oo oh aa' means heart. Friends in our hearts..." Jane explained, approaching Aryon with some bandages and healing ointment for scrapes gently dabbing the cream on his knee when he allowed her to.

"Oh, so that's what it meant." Sora sighed. Feeling slight disappointment.

"Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends." Tarzan continued looking at a now very sheepish Sora and Donald. Both rubbing the back of their necks.

"Sorry about what I said earlier."

"I'm sorry, too..."

“Yeah! All for one huh? A-hyuk!” Goofy pulled the three in for a group hug. Once doing so a blue light on the cave wall dimmed down to reveal the shape of a Keyhole. Just like back in Wonderland. The tip of Aryon’s keyblade began to glow. A lock clicking sounded shortly after.

An orange and green cube fell out of the hole before it locked landing in Goofy’s opened hand.

_Riku, Levi, Kairi, Syao…just hang on a little longer. We’ll find you soon. We promise._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor correction: Aryon is actually twelve-thirteen in this rather than ten. So if you see his age changed suddenly just wanted to clarify.


	6. A Quick Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiminy's Journal entry: We've made a return to Traverse Town finding some very unexpected 'guests' along the way.

They were once again back in Traverse Town. Aryon couldn’t help but smile at the familiar scenery, following Donald as he remembered where Cid’s shop was. “Sure is great to be back here,” he said. “I missed it a lot.”

When they arrived at a potion’s shop they had spent a total of 6,000 munney. Tidus was still out in the opened area, practicing with his wooden sword as usual. Aryon kept an eye out for Wakka or Selphie but neither seemed to be here.

"I wonder were Leon is..." Sora put his hands behind his head as they turned a corner to the Third District. _Good question. They’ve gotta be around somewhere_ Aryon pondered, biting the inside of his cheek out of habit. He poked his head through an abandoned house. Not there either. "Nothing's in here."

Upon walking they found themselves in another district. This one had brighter, colorful neon lights then the others that were dimly lit and rather dark. Bright red flags lined the grey colored walls. A green water fountain could be seen in the middle of the area. To the far left of the fountain they could see a wooden door.

Aryon blinked. “Huh? What’s this door?”

Goofy pushed it open. "Gawrsh, what is this place?" Inside was a cave with nothing but murky green water. Aryon had an odd sense of déjà vu looking at the walls, imagining brief many chalk drawings all around.

"How do we get over there?" Donald asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Before anyone could reply, Sora was already hopping across the rocks. _Why didn’t I think of that?!_ Aryon mentally face-palmed quickly following after with Donald and Goofy behind, soon going into the hole on the outside of the house.

_"There's something about this musty place."_

_“Yeah. Real dingy.”_

Jumping a foot in the air, his eyes widened and jaw nearly dropped to the floor seeing a familiar red haired girl and boy walking around. The girl had her hands behind her back while the boy had his behind his head. Aryon hoped he wasn’t the only one seeing this.

“Uh…Sora? Tell me you’re seeing this to.” They spoke the last in unison. Sora’s eyes just as wide as Aryon’s.

 _Good. At least we’re not crazy…at least I hope we aren’t_ The girl smiled, giggling softly while the boy chuckled.

 _"It reminds me of the secret place back home. Where we used to scribble on the walls."_ The girl said.

 _“Remember? Your mom would get so mad at you for being out late with us.”_ The boy said to Aryon. _“Whenever she’d call you, you’d say ‘Damn it. The Wicked Witch is calling me.”_

_“Only you didn’t say ‘witch’.”_

That’s right. How could he forget that? Kairi always whacked Aryon when he swore. Chastising him to not call his mother that-even though she kind of was in his honest opinion-. Syao would to but he was more reserved about it.

“…Kairi? Syao?”

“Uh, guys?”

Brown eyes flickered to a very concerned Donald and Goofy. Sora turned his head but Kairi and Syao were both gone. Just like that. As if they were never there.

"Well, well. You've arrived sooner than I expected."

An old man with a long, pointed hat dressed in blue walked towards the group. Aryon tilted his head at the rather long pointed stick he also carried at his side.

"Wha... You knew we were coming?" Sora asked with a blink.

The man chuckled. "Of course."

Sora looked at Aryon. “You don’t think he’s a Heartless, do you?”

Aryon shook his head. “Well he doesn’t look like one. I think we’re safe…right?” He gave the man a questioning stare.

"Oh, my. No. My name is Merlin. As you can see, I'm a sorcerer." Well that explained the stick. At least it wasn’t one like Aryon’s mother would use on him if he got into trouble. "I spend much of my time traveling. It's good to be home. Your king has requested my help."

"King Mickey?"

"Yes, indeed. Donald, Goofy. And who might you two be, children?" Aryon’s eyes twitched just a bit. Children. Sure, they were eleven but they were far from ‘children’ now that they were Keybarer’s. Sora’s expression wasn’t any better the way his jaw clenched.

"I'm Sora."

“And my name’s Aryon.”

"Ah. So, you have found the key." Merlin nodded looking at the two keybarer’s.

Donald arched a brow. "What did the king ask you to do?"

"Just a moment..." He said, walking to the middle of the room and setting his suitcase down. Just as it opened books and furniture began flying out of the bag. How he managed to keep everything in that tiny, cramped looking space was beyond their knowledge. Aryon all but watched in amazement as the items floated neatly down in their proper locations.

"There now. Ahem. Your king asked me to train you in the art of magic. We can start anytime you like. Let me know when you're ready to begin the training. Oh, and one more thing."

After a swirl of glitter appeared next to the door an elderly woman appeared. She smiled kindly at the group. "Hello there. I'm the fairy godmother. Your king asked me to help you, too. I will assist you throughout your journey."

"I do not know how much I can be of help, but I will try." Merlin said with a smile, a panel from the ceiling floating onto the floor. Soon after various flying tables and chairs floated aimlessly around.

Sora of course didn’t hesitate setting things on fire while Aryon used a more careful approach with his magic.

He used Thundara destroying three tables and a Blizzara spell on another object. It wasn’t long before the furniture had vanished leaving the pair breathless after their training.

“Whew,” Sora breathed out. Wiping sweat off of his forehead. “Merlin sure knows how to wear a guy out huh?”

“Yeah. For an old man he really knows his stuff.” Aryon agreed.

Once they felt they were well prepared the search for Leon, Yuffie and Aerith continued. Aryon couldn’t help but sigh when Sora led them to yet another empty alleyway claiming he ‘Had a feeling they’d be here’. Aryon had a feeling the guy had finally lost it, after vanishing into that ‘Winnie The Pooh’ book Merlin had. They walked out of a hotel after only to have found nothing.

“So where are they, Sora?” Donald asked.

"You hear that?" He halted them. Goofy was about to open his mouth when Sora shushed him, gripping onto the iron bars blocking the waterway’s entrance. "Guys, help me break this down! I hear voices."

Aryon, Donald and Goofy couldn’t help but laugh. “I knew you’d finally lost your mind.” Aryon teased, ignoring the scowl Sora threw his way. “But,” he cleared his throat. “Do you honestly think they’re in there?”

He nodded and so did they. "Alright, from shortest to tallest!"

Donald made a side-step. Aryon rolled his eyes giving the duck a glare. “Oh you’re real funny.” He grumbled, but did as Sora suggested regardless. The bars soon broke resulting the group collapsing one by one on top of the other. “Can’t…breathe…” Aryon wheezed out.

Poor Donald looked like a pancake after Sora got off of him, shaking his head in disbelief once he regained his composure. “Hey! What was that for?”

“For calling me short.” Aryon stuck his tongue out.

“You are though!”

“Sora and I are the same height!”

“He’s two inches than you!”

“So-.”

“Guys, it’s Leon!” Goofy interrupted Donald and Aryon’s banter. The pair looked as if they wanted to hide under a rock. Here they were finally reunited with Leon and they were arguing…about Aryon’s height. _Oh. We must look so mature now_ Aryon felt his face redden in slight shame. Although, beside Leon he could see another with him.

It was a male maybe a year younger than Leon. He had tan colored skin, almond shaped light blue eyes and black hair a little messy going down to his neck. A cross like necklace hung around his neck.

“So, you’ve found the keyholes.” Leon said, ignoring what he just saw.

"Yeah we did. The Keyblade locked them automatically." Sora smiled with a nod.

Aerith walked over with a gentle smile crossing her face. “Good.” She noticed Aryon staring at the newcomer and introduced him. “Oh! We forgot: This is Taron Strife. He just arrived yesterday after his world was attacked.”

“Hey.” Aryon greeted.

“Yo.” Taron gave a light wave. Cocking his head to the side. “So you guys are Keybarer’s huh?”

“Sure are.” Sora said with a hint of pride. “Chosen to save all the worlds from Darkness.”

“You haven’t happened to come across a guy named Cloud, have you?”

Aryon blinked. Remembering all the people they met so far, but no Cloud came to mind. “No,” he said apologetically. “Sorry. We haven’t met anyone with that name yet.”

Taron’s shoulders slump just a bit. Muttering an ‘understood’ under his breath while Aerith patted his back in a comforting manner, listening as Leon continued. "Every world among the stars has a Keyhole. And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town as well." Leon finished, folding his arms across his chest.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, looking just as lost and confused as Aryon.

"It was in Ansem's report. The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world's core. In the end, it disappears,” Their faces paled. If that were the case…then did that mean Destiny Islands suffered that fate to? "That's why your key is so important, Sora, Aryon. Please lock the keyholes. You're the only one who can."

Sora and Aryon gave each-other a look of great uncertainty. This was such a huge weight on their shoulders to carry. “I’m not sure.” Aryon muttered.

"Seeing other worlds would probably serve you well. Don't you want to find your friends and the king?" Leon tried. His expression still stoic.

Sora sighed heavily. “Yeah. We do.”

An earth quake suddenly began. Donald held onto Goofy as the others looked around in panic. “What was that?” Taron asked with wide eyes.

"The bell above the gizmo shop was ringing. Go check it out if you want to." Leon said.

They were already gone before anymore could be said.

**~****~**

Sora and Aryon skidded to a halt when they reached the Third District. Looking around when a voice caught their attention. "There you are. Long time no see.” Aryon’s jaw slacked open. Wondering if this had been a trick by the Heartless.  Riku was standing there with a Keyblade in his hands that resembled a bat wing of some sort.

“Riku!!"

They finally found him. Their very best-friend. Well, Sora's best-friend.

“Gah, cut that out.” Riku tried swatting Sora’s hands off of his face.

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Sora asked stepping away finally. Aryon shook his head ‘no’. Resisting the urge to grin.

"I hope not. Took forever to find you two." Riku smirked, flipping his hair a bit. "You know; I'd appreciate it if you guys stop staring at us like that."

“Hang on, where’s Kairi and Syao?” Aryon asked looking around.

“Don’t worry,” He began. “I’m sure they made it off the islands safely "We'll find her. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know I can-.” Riku paused mid-sentence, looking to see Sora taking out a Heartless and Aryon wiping out another.

“Leave it to who now?” Aryon grinned. Slinging his Keyblade over his shoulder. The cockiest of smirks on his face.

“Sora, Aryon…what did you-?”

"I've been looking for you guys and Kairi and Syao with their help,” Sora explained. Nodding to Donald, Goofy and Aryon.

Riku and Levi watched Donald and Goofy carefully. “Who are they?”

"Ahem. My name is-" Donald began but was cut off by a chuckling Sora when Donald gave him a glaring look.

"We've visited so many places and worlds, looking for you." He said, smiling.

"Really? Well what do you know...”

“I never would have guessed.” Riku muttered.

"Oh, and guess what? Sora's the Keyblade master." Goofy placed his hands on Sora’s shoulders. Aryon cleared his throat. Donald gave Goofy a stern look as well seeming to have the same idea.

 _What am I? Chopped liver?_ Aryon attempted to keep his jealousy in-check.

"Who would have thought it?"

"So, this is called a Keyblade?" Riku had asked, coming up to Aryon. He looked at each Keyblade they held, studying it before Aryon's Keyblade had vanished. Looking over, a gasp escaped realizing their sneaky friend ran right off with it.

“Riku! Hey, knock it off.”

He looked over his shoulder with a smug little grin. _Damn it. How did he get so fast?_ Aryon huffed in thought, letting out a laugh when Riku tripped over his own feet yet almost doing the same himself. Riku gave him a glare. _Hey buddy: That’s what you get for laughing at me all those years_ Aryon snickered.

"Catch..." Riku smirked, tossing the key into the air.

Sora caught his Keyblade in a clumsy fashion while Aryon caught his with ease. "Okay, so, you're coming with us, right?" Not even paying attention to Donald and Goofy’s reactions.

“Yeah,” Aryon grinned. “We’ve got this awesome ship.”

"No, they can’t come!” Donald snapped.

“Why not?!”

“Forget it!”

“But we’ve searched every-where for them!”

"I don't care! You're lucky we let HIM on.”

“But Donald-.” Goofy tried.

“No ‘buts’ Goofy!”

Aryon was about to look at Riku  yet he was already gone. Just like that. He blinked in bewilderment, looking at Sora who frowned in thought, glaring hard at Donald. "Nice going... Oh, well. At least we know he's okay. And who knows. Maybe we'll run into Kairi and Syao too."

“Somehow I doubt that.” Aryon muttered.


	7. Betrayl of The Worst Kind

"You guys ever hear of Maleficent?" Cid asked them. They were now in an abandoned house or what they thought was abandoned. Turned out he lived there. After they did some cleaning up it actually looked a bit better.

“Maleficent?” Sora blinked, looking to his friends who all shrugged. Shaking their heads ‘no’. “Who is she?”

"A witch, man, she's a witch!" Leon and Taron all but rolled their eyes at their friends horrified expression. "She's the reason this town is full of Heartless. Don't take her lightly." He warned.

Aryon shuddered as he listened to Aerith speak next. Whoever this Maleficent was, he was going to make darn sure he would stay away from her.

"She's been using the Heartless for years,” Aerith began. _YEARS?_ Aryon blinked in shock. Shaking his head in disbelief. "We lost our world thanks to her. One day, a swarm of Heartless took over our world. That was nine years ago."

"I got out of that mess and came here with these guys." Cid sighed, adjusting the toothpick he had in his mouth.

“We were led by a man named Ansem,” Taron began. Gaze lowering to the floor just a bit. “He lived his whole existence studying the Heartless.” Aryon couldn’t help but notice Leon look elsewhere hearing Taron speak, seeming uninterested in what he had to say. "His report should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless."

“So where’s the report?” Sora asked. Stifling his laughter seeing Yuffie poke Aryon constantly at his side.

Leon gave his shoulders a shrug. "We don't know. It got scattered when our world was destroyed." He answered.

"I'm sure Maleficent's got most of the pages." Cid began but was cut off when Aryon gave Yuffie’s hand a light swat.

“Yuffie,” he said with a twitch of his right eye. “I’d really appreciate it if you would stop poking me.”

The ninja all but smirked, giggling at his reaction. “Sorry. You know, your reaction kinda reminds me of his, a bit.”

“Who? Leon?”

“No. Someone else…” She shifted her gaze to Taron who smiled faint in her direction. Rubbing the back of his neck earning confused expressions from Sora, Aryon, Donald and Goofy.

“She’s talking about Cloud,” Taron clarified. “My…cousin. Remember the one I asked you about prior?”

Sora gave a nod of understanding. Now it made sense as to why Taron was so disappointed when they told him they didn’t know of a Cloud yet. “Gotcha. Here we thought he was your boyfriend or something.”

“Naw,” Yuffie began. Unable to help herself ignoring the fowl look Leon tossed her. “That’s Leon!”

“YUFFIE.”

**~*****~**

"You see? It's just as I told you." Maleficent smirked. Staring into the window of the old house. Sora, Aryon and the others were cracking up inside seeing that guy, Taron chase a panicked Yuffie around moving out of the way so they weren’t dragged into it. Leon looked annoyed about the whole thing while Aerith tried getting them to stop. Sora egging them on didn’t help either.

"While you toiled away trying to find your dear friends, they simply replaced you with some new companions. Evidently, now they value them far more than they do you."

 _“Yuffie stop picking on Taron!”_ Aerith could be heard chastising in a way a mother would.

"You're better off without those wretched children. Now, think no more of them and come with me. I’ll help aid you in protecting what you value most to you…”

Maleficent finished, looking to Riku who seemed deep in thought. His eyes become narrowed slits. Balling his hand into a tight fist, glaring up at Maleficent. “….You swear?”

She couldn’t hide that truly, wicked of a smile. Giving a mock bow. “I solemnly swear young one.”

**~****~**

"I've been thinking about the bell in the second district." Aerith said after things eventually settled. Having put Taron and Yuffie in separate areas of the room keeping them away from each-other for a while.

"The one that rang a bit ago?" Sora asked a while ago. Yuffie had tried to leave her spot but was halted by Cid. Leon keeping a close eye on a grumbling Taron.

"The one above the gizmo shop. There's a legend about it, you know. But it's all boarded up. Nobody can get in there. Hey, you guys should go check it out! Ring it three times to see if anything happens!" Yuffie exclaimed.

Aryon snickered at his friend’s unfortunate circumstances, giving the ‘peace sign’ before following Sora, Donald and Goofy outside. Upon arriving at the ‘Gizmo Shop’, they could see a neon colored sign…how they missed it prior was beyond him.

After completing another Trinity Unit, the wall turned to show a bunch of butterflies as water shot out of it and into the fountain. The mural proceeded to shift and change into a blinding blue light, reminding Aryon of the keyhole in Wonderland, San Fransokyo, Monstro and Deep Jungle.

"This time your arguing actually helped us." Aryon said grinning at Sora and Donald.

“It was my idea.” Donald claimed. Jumping up onto the balcony then on the ground.

"It was not! It was mine-"

“Sora: I suggest it’s your turn to use that lock thingy.” Aryon interrupted. Yet before he could finish, that same suit of purple armor from before appeared making his eyes grow wide. Taking a step back. “….Oh man. This joker again?” He groaned, summoning his Ice Dancer.

Sora made the first move of striking it in the head like last time. In a total of four hits the thing came crashing to the ground in pieces. But they should have known better to celebrate right away. Watching in shock as the pieces swirled around, reassembling itself.

“Oh no.” Sora and Aryon dead-panned.

“Take the head again,” Aryon commanded. “I’ll go for the feet.” He jumped on its right foot striking away with his Keyblade, holding on for dear life when it tried kicking him off. “Whoa!” He cried out when he was flung off in a matter of minutes, seeing stars for a brief moment but got back up to help Donald and Goofy with the other foot.

Goofy tossed his shield while Donald and Sora used a Fira move and Aryon Thundara. Being the first brave one next to Aryon, Sora jumped on top of its head wrapping his legs around raising his Keyblade high before striking it in the top of its head.

He jumped off as it shook and trembled.

Watching as its body finally vanished and a shimmering pink heart floating into the air.

Aryon gave Sora a nod whom nodded in return. Pointing his Keyblade, a bright light shot out going straight into the Keyhole. "Well that should do it,” he said smiling. "Looks like it's on to the next world."

“Wait!”

Curious they looked behind to find Yuffie rushing towards them, skidding to a halt once she was close panting softly. "Aerith told me... to give this... to you for... your...journey. In case you get hurt again.”

What she handed to Sora was a bottle containing a light green liquid. Donald recognized it as a Cura potion giving her their thanks.

Now it was onto the next world.


	8. In The Belly of The Whale

Well this was new indeed. They thought San Fransokyo was strange but now here they were, in the belly of a…whale. Sora, Donald and Goofy spouted off ideas as to how they should get out of here as Aryon leant against a cave wall with Jiminy sitting on his left shoulder.

“I say we get the whale to open its mouth!” Goofy suggested.

“How’re we going to do that?”

“Hey, up there!” Donald suddenly shouted. Aryon lifted his gaze from Jiminy to something moving around up the very top.

“Hey!” Sora cupped his hands around his mouth. “Who’s up there?!”

A little puppet boy stopped in his tracks, slowly turning around to face the group. He wore a blue bow with red overalls and a white shirt, along with a small black vest and a yellow hat with a blue feather on top. “Oh hey Sora, Aryon, Donald and Goofy!”

Aryon blinked. Still a little slightly creeped out at Pinocchio. It would hurt the poor guy’s feelings, if he found out Aryon thought of him as such so he kept those deeply hidden.

“Hey…Pinocchio.”

“Nice to see you all again, but I’ve gotta get out of here.” He scurried off holding something in his hands.

“Wait! Pinocchio!” Sora and Aryon jumped. Thinking it was one or the other who shouted but it was neither. It was Jiminy: The cricket hopped off of Aryon’s shoulder attempting to chase after him.

“But how did Pinocchio get here?” Sora asked.

“Who knows, but we gotta find out!” Jiminy urges.

Soon after they found themselves wading through freezing, cold water. Aryon’s toes clenched as water got in his shoes shuddering at the temperature. Forming a link holding hands so no one got swept away.

Finally flowing through the wooden platforms, Aryon became perplexed seeing a wooden boat at the mouth of the cave. Carved to perfection.

“Father! Look what I have!”

“A big block?”

“Pinocchio is right up there!” Jiminy pointed with his umbrella.

“Well then let’s climb up.”

Aryon went up the ladder first with Sora and the others following suit. He pulled himself up over to find Pinocchio talking with the elderly man from earlier.

“Yes!” Pinocchio cheered, nodding his head vigorously.

“You really think so? What can this block do?” The man with white hair questioned.

“Geppetto?” Jiminy called. The man, whom Aryon guessed to be Geppetto turned. He looked much like a craftsman the way he was dressed. Tables lined up all around decorated beautifully. Crafted with much care.

“My, Jiminy! How did you get here? And all of you too?” He looked over to Sora, Aryon, Donald and Goofy. “Please, do come up.” All four climbed over quickly only to topple right on top of one another earning a few groans. Aryon smiled out of politeness while Geppetto introduces himself.

“Well hello! I’m Geppetto, Pinocchio’s father,”

 _Say what?_ Aryon blinked. “Uh,” Sora began. “How can you be his-OW!” He grumbled after Goofy nudged his arm.

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Goofy replied. “We’re Sora, Aryon, Donald and Goofy.” He pointed to the other three then at himself.

“Actually, that block is part of the gummi ship,” Donald pointed at the colorful block Geppetto held. “If we attach it to the gummi ship, we can get out of here, and tie the boat to the bottom.”

“A gummi ship you say,” Geppetto stroked his chin. “Well it sounds like a plan to me!” He said cheerfully. “I’m just so glad I found Pinocchio. I’ve been looking all over for him, and I’m pleased we found each other again, even though we’re in a whale’s stomach.”

“That’s great,” Sora smiled. “You must care about him a lot.”

“Yes I do. Right-?” He was about to speak to Pinocchio but the puppet boy had already gone. “Pinocchio?”

“There he goes!” Jiminy pointed with his umbrella to the whale’s throat, where Pinocchio could be seen scurrying out of.

“Please, come back Pinocchio!” Geppetto pleaded.

“We’ll get ‘im, don’t worry sir!” Sora assured him.

The chase was on. Once out of the tunnel they were in another part of the whale. For such a little guy, he was hard to keep up with.

“C’mon Pinocchio, your dad’s waiting for you!” Donald tried first.

“He’s really worried about you,” Goofy stated next.

“Let’s play!”

Aryon groaned inwardly. “Pinocchio, now’s not the time for games!”

“But I thought you guys liked playing games, Aryon,” his eyes narrowed at first seeing a figure stand beside Pinocchio. Riku. The older boy grinned, fist on his hip. “Or, are you to cool to play them now that you have Keyblades?”

“R-Riku! What are you doing here? How’d you get here?!” Sora spluttered. Eyes wide seeing him emerge out of the shadows. His ocean blue eyes, piercing through the darkness.

“What about Kairi and Syao? Did you find them?” Aryon asked.

“Why do you care?”

Aryon narrowed his eyes. Trying to keep his temper in check. “We care because they’re our friends! Riku, buddy, what’s up with you? Why are you talking like this?”

“Up for a little game of ‘Hide and Seek’?” A mischievous grin spread across Riku’s face. He gripped Pinocchio by his arm dragging him away into another part of the whale.

“C’mon, he’s getting away!” Jiminy encouraged.

The race began. Aryon kept a sharp eye for their friend, deeply concerned for Pinocchio’s safety. “You’re going to lose!” Riku’s voice echoed in Aryon’s ears yet he couldn’t see him anywhere. “C’mon, Aryon: You know you were never good at our games.”

Aryon gritted his teeth. “Where do we go?” Jiminy asked. They turned to Sora or Aryon for answers yet neither responded. Both had their heads down. Fists clenched tight.

“Sora, are you two okay?” Goofy asked. Touching his shoulder gently.

“Why is he acting this way? I don’t get it,” Sora pursed his lips. Looking at Aryon who wasn’t any better about this. “We gotta find Pinocchio; let’s get to it!”

“Should we split up?” Aryon muttered.

“It would be faster,” Sora replied. Almost mechanically. Not at all his usual cheerful self.

“Then let’s go already,” Donald answered.

Sora lingered behind with Aryon. Riku’s chuckling sending bad shivers up his spine. “Aryon…”

“C’mon,” the blue haired male urged. “We’ve gotta get moving and save Pinocchio.”

Aryon was in another part of Monstro. His eyes keeping for a sharp look-out. Swearing he caught a flicker of movement, he whirled around. “Riku?” He spoke out. Trying to hide his quivering. “Is…that you?"

Something slammed into him. His back made contact with the wall of tissue groaning as it happened. Seeing stars only for a moment he shook his head. Chestnut colored eyes glaring back into eyes that shined like crystals. A familiar cocky smirk crossing his face.

Riku.

“I’m only here to help you, Aryon,” Riku began. Not loosening his grip on Aryon’s shoulder anytime soon. “To save you from the Heartless.”

“I don’t need to be saved.” Aryon shoved him away. Swatting his hand off his shoulder. Tone of voice laced with venom directed to his former friend. “Riku…You’re supposed to be our friend. Why’re you like this? Just give us Pinocchio so we can get out of here and save Kairi and Syao.”

“Hmm, I’m afraid I can’t give that puppet back yet. I need him,” Riku replied. “I’m going to save her and Syao. Without your help or Sora’s.”

“Riku…”

“Where’s Pinocchio?!”

They lifted their heads at the sound of Donald’s voice. “Don’t think I’m going to let you guys win that easily,” he smiled something wicked. Brandishing a Dark Sword he summoned slamming the end of it into the cave mouth. Everything began to rumble and shake. With themselves pre-occupied, Riku took off ignoring Sora calling his name.

Pinocchio’s giggling catching their attention.

“That way! QUICK!” Jiminy shouted. Sora and Aryon took the lead. The group found themselves once again at the entrance of the whale’s throat. A pleading Geppetto could be seen trying to reason with Riku.

“Please, give me back my boy!”

“No way, old man. I have some unfinished business with this puppet,”

“Riku,  stop this!” Sora shouted.

“Only this puppet can help Kairi and Syao right now,” Riku replied coldly. “But why would you care, when you’re running around playing with that keyblade. Not to mention, having a bunch of clowns behind you.”

Aryon and Goofy held Donald back. “WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CLOWN?!” Riku’s lips curved into a smirk. Giving them a mock wave of a good-bye, dashing into the darkness once again.

**~****~**

"Why do you still care about those two children?" Riku was talking with a woman named Maleficent. Narrowing his eyes. Having become irritated with her presence.

"They have all but deserted you for the Keyblade and their new companions, after all.”

“We were just messing with them,” Levi retorted. Pursing his lips in a thin line. “We don’t care...” As if he were trying to convince the Hag.

"Oh, really? Of course you were,” Maleficent smiled in disbelief although it was anything but a true smile. Holding great mischievous intent. "Beware the darkness in your heart. The Heartless prey upon it."

“Mind your own buisness, Hag!” Riku shouted as she vanished in an emerald flame.

They could hear and see Sora and Aryon catching up with their other friends beside them. It felt like an old, Western movie showdown the way they all carefully watched each other’s move before Pinocchio’s yell caught their attention. Heading back to the whale’s throat, Aryon gasped seeing the poor boy trapped inside a Heartless. Hands gripping its cages.

Riku  looked at Sora and Aryon. “You guys ready for this?”

Being the heroic persons they were, Sora summoned his Kingdom Key as Aryon had with Ice Dancer. "No problem, let's do it! Aryon you and Goofy attack it from behind.”

Aryon tried attacking the Heartless’s spine but it only bounced sending him on his back. He gritted his teeth in frustration realizing its back was protected, seeing some type of armor. Goofy tossed his shield up at the Heartless’s head. When it was proven to work that was where they continued to strike.

Riku had struck with full force at its sides. Sora and Donald taking on the front.

It proved to be even more of a challenging hopping on rocks attempting not to fall into the green acid water.

With a powerful burst of energy Levi managed to knock the monster out.

Sora ordered Aryon to hop on his shoulders, a rather genius idea forming. Aryon struck the head with his Keyblade just as Donald fired with his Donald Fire move.

Riku ran up the Heartless' stomach as if it was a wall. The monster was kicked in the head. Doing a sort of back flip before crashing onto the ground. _How the Hell did Riku and Levi learn those moves?!_ Aryon’s jaw slacked open. The Heartless stumbled a bit. Sending its long arms to the roof of Monstro's throat, it hoisted itself up, opening its cage to drop Pinocchio down a bottomless pit.

“Pinocchio!” Aryon cried out in panic. Not bearing to see the poor kid suffer such a fall, diving head first after Riku.

**~****~**

"So, Kairi's like a lifeless puppet now?" Riku hesitantly asked, glancing at the floor suddenly finding his shoes interesting. Biting his lower lip. The news hard for them to hear.

"Precisely,"

“And her heart-?”

“Taken by the Heartless no doubt,” Maleficent answers him.  “No matter what that boy with her does he cannot save her.” She began, referring to Syao. Riku clenched his fists looking with such burning, murderous intent. Levi’s expression was no better.

“Tell us then!” Riku spat. “What do we have to do?!”

"There are seven maidens of the purest heart. We call them the Princesses of Heart. Gather them together, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom. There, you will surely find a way to recover Kairi's heart. Now, I'll grant you a marvelous gift: the power to control the Heartless!"

Riku smirked, started to become more hopeful, gazing at Kairi’s still form. Syao’s arms wrapped protectively around. Chin rested atop her head. Dark, heavy circles graced under his eyes sleep long since taken over him.

“Soon Kairi,” Riku whispered. “Soon…”

Meanwhile.

Aryon shuddered still as they climbed aboard the Gummi Ship. “Oh God. That was…the nastiest idea ever.” Hopping into the co-pilot seat with Donald in the front. When Pinocchio was safely returned to his father, Donald got a ‘lovely’ idea of making Monstro sneeze to get them out.

“Well it could have been worse,” Sora added. Hands resting behind his head. “I mean there could have been another way out that’ve been even-.”

“Okay I get it.” Aryon retorted, rolling his eyes hearing Sora snicker.

"I sure hope Pinocchio and Geppetto will be okay." Goofy said thoughtfully.

Donald nodded beginning to start the ship’s engine. "Yeah, hopefully the landed safely somewhere."

All was then quiet. Sora and Aryon were still hung over that they finally met up with Riku, but under very unfortunate circumstance. Aryon lightly patted his shoulder making Sora look up and grin just a bit.

"Where to now, Donald?"

"To another world, I guess…" The duck replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinocchio was never a favorite classic of mine but I really like the storyline for it in the first Kingdom Hearts game. The only thing I think I really liked about the movie was the cat...Figaro? I think? X3 
> 
> Next world: Olympus Coliseum!


	9. Welcome To Olympus!

Sand swirled around when their Gummi Ship dropped them off. Two, large golden statues of ancient warriors greeted them at an entry-way. Tall pillars surrounded the group. Everything was huge!

Golden pots were scattered around; glowing flames coming from the tops of them. We walked inside of the building and came into the lobby. Gold and white lined the walls.

Sora was the first to approach a satyr trying to put up a sign. “Umm…”

"Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya?" The satyr asked. Holding the sign up moving it a bit. "Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games."

Sora blinked, but nodded walking over to the pedestal with Aryon. Even with their combined strength the darn thing wouldn’t budge. Not even an inch. "It weights a ton!" He grunted, panting heavily. His hands beginning to hurt after a while.

“This thing is impossible to move.” Aryon spoke to the satyr.

"What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little-" The satyr began, crossing his arms over his chest turning around. "Oh. Wrong guy. What're you doing here? This here's the world-famous Coliseum- heroes only! And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeaks. Look it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum."

 _Pip-squeaks!?_ Aryon’s eyes narrowed, ready to retort but Donald beat him to it. "You got heroes standing right in front of you."

 _Really dude? Pip-squeaks?! I’ll have him know I’m five foot three!_ Aryon’s inner thoughts ranted. Growling under his breath. “Yup!” Goofy placed one hand on Sora’s shoulder and the other on Aryon’s. “They’re real hero’s chosen by the Keyblade.”

"And we're heroes, too." Donald puffed his chest out a bit. Pointing to himself and Goofy.

“Those little runts? Heroes?” The satyr laughed so hard tears pooled in his eyes, holding onto his sides. Aryon only fumed more inwardly. _RUNT?!_

“Why you little-!” Aryon snapped. Face a bright red of anger and embarrassment only to be held back by Sora.

“Aryon cool it!” Sora hissed. “Don’t make a scene.” Glaring at the satyr. Could he really blame Aryon for being annoyed? Not really. “What’s so funny? We’ve fought a ton of monsters.” He snapped watching as the satyr composed himself.

"Hey, if you can't even move this-" he pointed at the pedestal. Aryon tried moving it again. "You can't call yourself..." Sora tried next when Aryon failed. A smirk crossed Aryon’s face seeing Sora finally push it, panting heavily. _Serves him right_ "... a hero! Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well, well, let's see what you can do. This trial's tough, you got what it takes? You ready?"

“You know it!” Sora and Aryon chimed in unison. Excitement coursing through.

The satyr gave a roll of his eyes. “Alright kiddos. Let’s see what ya got.”

~****~

Donald and Goofy watched from the stands, cheering their friends on as they first began a trial of time. "The rules are simple: Bust all the barrels within the time limit. You have to break twenty in thirty seconds. Ready? Go!"

“Three!” Sora began his countdown. Striking three with his Keyblade.

“Six!” Aryon jeered. Laughing at the playful scowl Sora tossed his way, taking a group of his own out.

“Thirteen!”

“Fifteen!”

“Nineteen…”

“Twenty!” They shouted in unison. Taking out the last of their barrels.

"Not bad! For a beginner, that is. You know, you ain't bad kids.”

“Looks like we’ll be moving on to the games.” Aryon said. A hint of pride in his tone.

"Afraid not."

“Why not?!”

"Two words: You guys ain't heroes." He said bluntly, walking away as Sora tries holding Aryon back once again. "Wanna become a real hero? Start by mastering this spell."

With that said he tossed a sphere over his shoulder. Aryon scowled, catching the sphere in his hand crushing it. Watching as it dissolved into his skin leaving the area with Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?"

Sora and Aryon froze. Turning slowly around they saw a man with grey skin, yellow eyes that made Aryon almost whimper on the spot out of fear and flaming blue hair. Dressed in a black smoky robe outfit.

“Who are you?” Donald asked.

"Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy. Wait, let me guess. You want to enter the games, right?" The man asked blowing his question off. Sora and Aryon gave hesitant nods. "Well, then, hey, get a load of this."

Blue fire appeared in his hand and along with it two tickets.

“…Tickets?” Sora asked.

“What’s the catch?” Aryon raised a brow.

“No catch. It's all yours. Good luck, kids. I'm pulling for you, shorties." With a snap of his fingers the man vanished before their eyes.

Aryon couldn’t help but have a bad feeling as he raced after Sora skidding to a halt when they spotted the satyr again.

"Hey, how'd you get this?" He asked, taking the tickets making sure they weren’t counter-fit. They proved to be not.

“Can we get in the games now?” Sora was practically bouncing on his feet. Eyes glazed over with excitement. A rush of adrenaline.

"Well... I guess so. We start with the preliminaries!" Aryon’s eyes lit up. Doing a little cheer. Now they could really show this guy what they were made of. "Some real weirdos signed up for the games. Better watch yourselves."

**~****~**

The prelims proved to be a no biggie for Sora and Aryon. Wiping out Heartless after Heartless with ease. Aryon couldn’t help but feel as if someone was secretly watching from the stands, panting heavily when their semi-final match finally came to an end.

“Can you still fight?” Sora asked, noticing Aryon was still cut up in some places and bruised.

“I think so,” Aryon nodded. Careful when he stood. “Can you?”

“I’m exhausted. I’ll be cheering for you though, Aryon.”

“Thanks.”

His final opponent was a man named Cloud. _Cloud…Why does that name sound familiar?_ He furrowed his eyebrows in thought, only to gasp when he was almost struck by Cloud’s giant sword. Aryon swung his Keyblade using it as a brief shield while Goofy launched his shield at the other.

Aryon refused to admit it but he was way too strong. He coughed out some blood after Cloud kicked him in the stomach, doubling over with a blurred vision for but a moment. On his hands and knees.

 _Oh man…I can’t die. Not here!_ He panicked, soft pants escaping as Cloud raises his sword. Aryon’s eyes wide.

Yet Cloud was soon distracted by a presence behind him. A sinister, three-headed black dog was behind Cloud. Snarling in a crouched position. His eyes a burning red that could make a grown man cower before him.

"Here, kid!" The satyr tossed Aryon a potion in which he caught it with ease taking it in one quick gulp.

“Are you alright?!” Sora ran up to him.

“Fine,” Aryon gasped out after taking it in one go. Seeming to get some of his strength back. “Never better.”

"Oh, right, there was one other rule I forgot: Accidents happen."

Whirling around they discovered the strange man with flamed blue hair from before. Speaking to Cloud. “Hey wait-!” Aryon began but the guy vanished once more.

A shadow loomed over them. “Oh shi….” Aryon’s eyes widened. Covering his head as the dog made a leaping move. It was soon lifted up by someone, a guy with orange hair and huge muscles.

“Herc!” The satyr called out.

"Phil, get them out of here!" The guy ordered still holding onto the beast as if he weighed no more than a piece of paper.

Once they were a safe distance, the satyr now known as Phil breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew, that was close! That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him." He explained giving his beard a stroke. "But then again, maybe not... This doesn't look good."

Aryon gripped his Keyblade. His mind whirling. Knowing what he should do. He couldn’t let that guy fight that dog from Hell on his own.

“Whoa kid! You ain’t seriously thinking about fighting him are you?” Phil made an ‘X’ shape with his arms, getting in his way. “This isn’t the prelims squirt: You’ll get hurt!”

“I’m not afraid of Cerberus. You decide as to whether or not we’re heroes.” Aryon tells him. Blunt and to the point, racing out back to the arena with his friends.

**~****~**

Hercules was trapped in a corner with an unconscious Cloud slung over his shoulder. Cerberus snapping his jaws open and closed, getting in a crouched position looming over the hero. A look with the intent to kill in his glowing red eyes.

“Hey you mangy mutt!”

The large beast whirled around at the sound of Sora’s voice. Hercules took the chance to get the hell out of there the minute he saw them.

"Kids, I've got one word of advice for you: Attack!" Phil shouted pointing at the beast.

Aryon whistled to get the beast to focus on him, or to one of his heads any way giving Sora, Donald and Goofy a chance to strike the others. “Here boy…that’s it…” He backed away. “Nice and…easy!” The head on the right struck at Donald sending him backwards. A gasp escaped when the head he was dealing with, tried biting his head off managing to block with a Blizzara spell.

Black Hell-Fire began spewing out of the beast’s mouth everywhere left and right. Sora deflected one with his Keyblade then another.

Sora and Aryon looked at one another. Giving determined nods.

It was time to end this.

Hopping onto Cerberus’s back Aryon held on for dear life as did Sora. The beast bucked and shook its mighty heads trying to throw them off. Aryon could see Sora mouth ‘Three…two…’ “One.” They spoke aloud together.

Just like that they jumped off, up into the air slamming their Keyblade’s down on top of the guardian. It fell over defeated as they ran for cover.

Both made a quick get-a-way not wanting to stick around when that thing woke up.

**~*****~**

Aryon couldn’t help but hide the beaming expression on his face, standing before Phil and Hercules in the lobby room. In his over-active imaginative mind, he was hearing Phil dub them true heroes when in reality…

"Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further-"

_Whoa what?!_

"Hey! What do you mean 'junior heroes'?" Donald snapped before Aryon could say anything.

"You rookies still don't understand what it means to be a true hero,” Phil said tilting his chin upward and folding his arms over his chest.

Donald and Aryon tried puffing their chests out. Making themselves look bigger like Hercules.

"Well, what does it take to become a true hero?" Goofy asked.

"Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way that I did." Hercules answered.

“Okay. We’ll just have to take part in more of the games then.” Sora said smiling. Optimistic as ever unlike Aryon at the current.

“Junior heroes,” Aryon grumbled. Wiping a strand of blue hair out of his face. “Unbelievable.” He kicked a small rock out of his way only to lift his head up when he heard it hit something, or rather someone.

Cloud could be seen sitting on the ground, his head lowered. Aryon couldn’t tell if the guy was depressed, exhausted or what. His expression was too stoic to figure out.

“Hey…Everything alright?” Aryon blinked. Rubbing the back of his neck.

Cloud lifted his head up, giving a nod. "Yeah."

"So why did you go along with him, anyways?" Sora asked him.

"I'm looking for someone….or a few people I should say. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. I fell into the darkness, and I couldn't find the light." Cloud responded, tilting his head back looking up at the sky.

 _Taron…It’s Taron, isn’t it?_ Aryon had wanted to ask but decided against it. Believing maybe this is something Cloud needed to do on his own. “You’ll find it,” he said softly. “Sora, Donald, Goofy and I are all searching to.”

"For your light?" He asked. “Don’t lose sight of it.” For some reason he stared at Aryon longer than the other three.

"How about a match sometime? Fair and square. No dark powers involved!" Sora asked with determination.

Cloud turned coolly behind, giving his spiked hair a flip. “I think I’ll pass.” He told Sora. “But…I’d like to fight you again, someday.” He said to Aryon. “Here: Take this.” Something flew through the air after he tossed the item, walking away as Aryon caught it clumsily in his hands.

It was a stone for synthesis.

“Hm. Back at you.” Aryon grinned.

He was more than ready to face Cloud again. Hopefully someday soon.


	10. Tridents And Sunken Ships

**Atlantica**

Aryon could be seen swiveling back and forth in his chair. A smirk crossing his face seeing he was driving Donald a bit nuts, noting the way the Court Magician gripped the Gummi steering wheel tight with all the noise he had been making.

“Are we there yet?” He dared to ask.

“No.”

“How about now?”

“No!”

“How ‘bout-?”

“Don’t make me turn this ship around!” Sora and Goofy could be heard chuckling in the back. “And stop encouraging his behavior!” Donald quacked out.

Aryon let out a laugh of his own. “I’m just kidding, Donald!” Although he wished they would get to wherever they were going soon. He looked to see Sora rubbing his arms. Teeth almost chattering if that were possible.

"Oh, will you look at that. That's the reason why it's so cold in here. You know they say once you get in a pool, you have to warm up to the water. Okay, guys. Prepare for landing."

Sora shook his head in disbelief. “What?” He asked with a raised brow at the approaching world that was more like an ocean. “No way. We’ll drown!”

"Not with my magic, we won't." Donald flashed them a grin. "Just leave it to me!”

**~/////~**

They landed with a splash in the ocean depths. Aryon gasped, ready to float up to the surface when he actually found himself as a merman. Goofy was a sea turtle, Donald was a weird combo of a duck/octopus thing and Sora was like him. Also a merman.

"Come on, Sebastian," they stopped swimming around when a female voice caught their attention.

"Ariel, wait! Don't leave me behind!” A red crab sounded after the female mermaid with long red hair. Following the pair had been a cute yellow fish with three blue stripes along his back. The crab froze in fear however before letting out a scream at the sight of Sora and the other three hiding behind Ariel.

"Relax, Sebastian," Ariel giggled at his actions. "They look completely harmless. Right, Flounder?"

The yellow fish shook his head. Hiding behind her to. "I don't know. There's something weird about them."

Aryon gulped. Looking to Sora who shrugged one shoulder then back at Flounder. “Uh…You don’t have to be scared. We really are harmless.”

His face flushed a tad when Ariel swam up as if studying him. Cocking her head to the side. "They do seem . . . a little different," she mused out loud. "Where are you from?"

Sora rubbed the back of his neck. “Some place very, very far away.”

“REALLY far away.” Aryon added.

"Oh, I see. In that case, Sebastian can show you how we swim around here." She said, giggling seeing Goofy accidentally bump into Donald sending them in a tumbling roll.

Sebastian swam up to her looking a bit on the panicked side. "Ariel, King Triton will not like this!"

 _King…Triton?_ Aryon blinked. _Thought the guy was just a myth_ Remembering the countless books Syao would read on hidden under water city legends and merpeople. Whenever the waters would get rough or choppy, Sora’s mother and Aryon’s would always say ‘The Sea King must be angry’. Referring to Triton.

"Oh, don't worry,” Ariel said looking at them with a kind smile. “I’m sure you’ll be fine. Now, let’s get to that lesson huh?”

**After Another Long, Boring Tutorial Later….**

"Sebastian!" Ariel shouted. Blue eyes wide and frightful, pointing behind the crab at a various group of sea life Heartless creatures approach. It didn’t take Sora and Aryon long to figure out what they were, instantly recognizing that black and red heart symbol they had on. Summoning ‘Kingdom Key’ and ‘Ice Dancer’ they along with Donald and Goofy attacked.

Aryon and Sora weren’t at even strength. Magic wise Aryon had improved some while Sora still struggled in that art, sticking to just using his Keyblade instead.

Ariel swam over after the last Heartless was destroyed. Looking rather impressed. "Wow, nice job! Those creatures chased us here.” Ariel continued.

"Oh, no! Those monsters might be heading for the palace, too!" Sebastian shouted with panic all over his face. "We'd better head back right away!"

"But, wh-what if we run into more on our way back?" Flounder stuttered.

Ariel gave the Keybarer’s a pleading look. "I'm sorry, but we need your help. Please come to the palace with us."

A chance to meet the King of the Seas? There was no way Aryon could pass that up. “Of course we will!” He said before Sora could utter a word. Ignoring the questioning look Donald gave him. _And…if there’s a palace there’s bound to be treasure. Whoa! Whoa Aryon….Don’t give in to your temptation man_

He couldn’t believe how vast the underwater worlds actually were. Complete with twists and turns, even actual caves. If Ariel had not volunteered to be the group’s tour guide Aryon knew he and Sora would lead the group to their doom. After battling more of the Heartless a new voice spoke up.

"That was too close."

The group turned to see a man sitting on a throne. He had a long, white beard sprouting from his chin and a golden trident in his right hand. Aryon couldn’t help but smile whispering excitedly to Sora.

“See! I told you he was real.”

The King of The Sea cleared his throat, returning Ariel’s smile. "As long as I have my trident, I will not tolerate those creatures inside this palace," he may have been an old timer, but Aryon could feel the power he held just with that one sentence. Speaking like that of a general. It was hard to believe he was…whatever old age he was. Aryon had no idea.

"Daddy!"

“Daddy?!” Sora and Donald whispered to each other in shocked unison, watching with wide eyes as Ariel swam up to him.

"Ariel!" King Triton’s once kind and humble expression quickly contorted into that of firm, causing Ariel to flinch. "When will you listen? It's dangerous out there! Strange creatures lurk outside."

Ariel chewed on her lower lip. Whispering something about how she could handle herself just fine.

Sebastian swam up to the king raising one of his claws. "Behold. You swim before the ruler of the seas: His Majesty, King Triton."

“And who are they?” Triton asked. Arching a brow at Sora, Aryon, Donald and Goofy. Aryon fidgeted in his spot, running a hand through his aqua blue hair.

"They helped us fight off those creatures.” Ariel explained.

“None of them look familiar…”

Sora was the first to speak. "We're from an ocean very far away."

“Yup. We came through the Keyhole.” Goofy said, making Aryon face palm. It didn’t help either that he was now spinning aimlessly around.

"The what?"

“Yeah what is it?” Ariel asked.

“Uh…well…” Sora rubbed his neck.

“It’s-.” Aryon began but was interrupted.

“There is no such thing!” Triton snapped. Aryon pursed his lips in a thin line. This was a first that they were given such a welcome in a new world. Not shrinking back even under the sea king’s hard gaze. "There's nothing like that here."

"But, daddy-"

Triton cut his daughter off. Raising his large hand. "Ariel, not another word!" Donald folded his arms across his chest feeling the negativity all around. "You are not to leave the palace. Is that clear?"

Poor Ariel looked as if she wanted to cry, scream or do both all at once. To scream so loud for anyone to hear. Aryon actually dared to open his mouth when he saw her lips quiver but Sora shook his head. What was the point? He was fourteen. Who was he to the King of the Sea? Hating seeing a person so upset, Aryon was the first to follow after the princess with his friends not far behind.

Ariel wiped her eyes when they caught up turning around. "Come to my grotto. I want to show you something," she said, pointing to one particular cave. “There. See?”

They swam over to find a giant boulder blocking the way in. With Sora and Aryon’s combined strength they managed to push it allowing Ariel entry first.

Inside, they were in pure awe. Nothing but various artifacts were about. Beautiful trinkets of gold, Donald tenderly picked up a candle crafted with great care. Aryon examined a white ball with a red star in the center. Reminding him of the times he, Kairi and Syao would play a game of volleyball or just kick it around for fun.

"Look at all the wonderful things Flounder and I've collected," Ariel sighed. At least she didn’t seem so sad for now. She was actually smiling. "We've collected so many things from the outside world. Someday, I'm going to see what's out there. I want to see other worlds. Does that sound strange?"

Sora and Aryon looked at one another then back at the mermaid. “No way. We used to feel that way to.” Sora said.

“Used to?”

"I mean . . . I still do."

“Hey. Why don’t we try searching for that Keyhole you were talking about?” Ariel suggested.

“But what about Triton?”

"Oh, he treats me like a little girl. He never wants to let me do anything. He just . . . he just doesn't understand."

Aryon nodded in understanding. Remembering the moments, he argued with his mom a lot. Funny in a not so ‘funny’ way how parents could be with children or vice versa. After swimming around through the various caverns and what not, Ariel led them to the thing she labeled as a ‘marvelous and adventurous’ find.

A sunken ship. Like the ones in those pirate books Aryon would read. It was old and decaying with green moss hanging off but Ariel still was quite proud of this find.

“Isn’t neat?” She smiled as the Keybarer’s looked at the various paintings lining the walls. The depths of the deep ocean waters had since washed them away, but many held such detail in their design.

Aryon raised his hand to touch one painting.

“Aryon watch out!” Donald shouted first.

The blue haired Keybarer cried out when a shark burst inside the ship. Sudden and without warning. Eyes gleaming. Looking at them with only a single thought floating around in its mind.

Dinnertime.

Sora and the others crouched low as possible while it swam above them. Aryon’s body still shaking even long after it had finally left.

“It’s still out there. I’ll get it.” He said, summoning his Keyblade.

“I’ll go to.” Aryon, despite his fear declared.

“You can’t have all the fun.” Donald stated after swimming up with Goofy.

Fortunately, the shark had been weakened eventually by their combined blows. Something dropped out of its mouth before it swam away after waking up.

“This looks familiar,” Ariel said examining the object. “I think I have something like it in my grotto.”

“Back to the grotto then!” Goofy exclaimed.


	11. Ursula

Everything turned horribly wrong. Ariel could be seen in the underwater garden crying with her head in her arms. Why would her father do such a thing and in front of her new friends, who were just trying to help their kingdom? The realization that Triton will never let her leave, never let her to just grow up made her cry even harder.

"My, my, the poor child suffers such deep sorrow. What a pity. If only there were something we could do . . ." Two electric eels swam around the mermaid. Each with a certain glint in their golden eyes.

"Wait," one of the eels continues. "Maybe she can be of some help."

"Yes," the other eel’s twin stated. "Maybe she can be of some help to you."

Ariel frowned in thought. Yet her blue eyes showed that of curiosity. "Who're you talking about?"

"Oh, she would surely help you," the one eel said. "She'd make all your dreams come true. Ursula can help . . ."

Ursula. For some reason the name sounded something familiar but Ariel was sure she had yet to meet someone with that name. Just like that a woman appeared from the shadows. Hair pearly white, lips painted bright red, skin a purplish shade.

Ariel sucked in a breath. Hand curled over her heart. Did she really want this?

"You called, my dear?" The sea hag’s voice overly coated in sweetness.

"Y-you're Ursula?" Ariel asked. When Ursula nodded she continued. "I was just wondering if-"

"It's all right. Helping others is what I live for. Let me guess. You wish to see other worlds. That shouldn't be too hard. After all, your new friends came from another world."

Ariel’s eyes widened. “What? B-But Sora and Aryon are mermen. They have the tails…”

"But they had special help-that mysterious key." Ursula watched as Ariel frowned, but then lifted up her chin. "Now, now. Cheer up, sweetie. You have something special, too. Now listen carefully . . ."

**~________________~**

Sora had been blaming himself after Triton destroyed the Keyhole. Aryon swam over, placing a hand of comfort on the other’s shoulder. “Sora, don’t blame yourself man. It’s not your fault this happened.” If any, Aryon felt he should have gone after Ariel to make sure she was okay. Sora had this habit of beating himself up if things went wrong on his watch.

“Let’s go.” He murmured.

Aryon blinked, smiling seeing Sora grin at him. Gears could practically be seen in his head. And the thing about Sora he tended to snap himself out of it real fast. “Let’s show King Triton, that we’re not the ones wreaking havoc in his kingdom.”

“Now THAT’S the Sora we know.” They shared a traditional fist bump. “Come on, we better get a move on.”

“To where?” Goofy asked.

Donald face-palmed seeing the turtle dog swimming aimlessly around giving a shake of his head before soon swimming after the other two.

"Ha ha ha, the trident is mine at last," Sora paused when they approached Triton’s palace, causing the others to halt as well. Everything appeared darker than the last time. He pressed a finger to his lips motioning them all to stay quiet. "And I couldn't have done it without your help, my dear."

"Ursula, no! I didn't want this!"

 _ARIEL?!_ Aryon opened his mouth to call her name, but Sora quickly covered it with his hand. This Ursula woman continued to laugh.

"Why not? Aren't you tired of following your dear daddy's orders? Oh, yes. We had a deal, didn't we? Time for a little journey to the dark world of the Heartless!"

Neither Sora or Aryon could hold themselves back. They swam quickly towards them. Ursula was a sea witch with her body like an octopus and pearl white hair. Lips painted a bright red lipstick.

"The Keyhole is not here," One of the eels said. The group were not yet noticed fortunately.

"What?" Ursula glared at the one eel, when she finally noticed the others. "Why, we have company,” she cackled. Waving Triton’s trident in her hand. “I’m afraid you’re too late handsome.”

Aryon tossed Ariel a look of utter disbelief while Sora, Donald and Goofy swam up to Triton after Ursula vanished. She all but looked away. Unmistakable hurt seen in her eyes.

"Are you okay, King Triton?" Sora asked.

Triton gave a nod. Giving them a ghost of a smile. "The trident . . ." he started slowly. "We must get it back."

"Come on, let's go!"

"I'm going with you!" Ariel declared. Sora bit the inside of his cheek. "My father is hurt and it's all my fault. I have to stop Ursula!"

“Then you’re welcome to join.” Aryon spoke up, seeing she was truly genuine.

Sebastian swam up beside Ariel. "That's right. I'm right behind you, Ariel!"

And of course. They’d have the crab as other party.

"Ursula draws power from her cauldron. To defeat Ursula, you must strike her cauldron with magic," the King informed them. Sora gave Aryon a wink in which the blue-haired male grinned. Perfect. "She was banished to the cave beside a sunken ship, which is where she should be. Good luck to you all.”

“Alright gents, to the ship.” They made it back to the ship where Aryon almost got eaten by that nasty shark.

**~____________________~**

Ursula herself was hiding in the shadows of her lair.

"Come out! You can't run!" Donald hollered.

"Your time has come!" Sebastian added. But when Ursula emerged from the shadows and growled they both let out a scream of fright.

Sora and Aryon summoned their Keyblade’s. Ariel and Sebastian went to distract her eels, Sora and Goofy went for Ursula, Aryon and Donald focused on attacking her cauldron with their combined magical attacks. He used Firaga first, firing three fireballs at the cauldron but one accidentally struck Donald.

“Sorry.” Aryon apologized, smiling in a sheepish manner when Donald shot him a dirty look.

Firaga. Blizzaga. Thundaga. None of them seemed to be working even with their combined attack pattern. After Aryon used Thundaga one last time, a loud scream echoed around. Ursula’s eels had vanished.

She panted heavily. Her eyes wide. "You'll pay for this!" She hollered. The group watched in shock as she grew and grew. The ceiling of her cave had broken. "You pathetic fools! I rule the seas now!”

"The sea and all it's spoils bow to my power!"

They swam trying to push themselves against the sudden strong ocean currents. Sora wasn’t intimidated by her nor Aryon. Swimming up to her face they both landed powerful blows with their Keyblade’s in unison. Donald stood on the side shooting Firaga or Thundaga. Goofy struck her in the back of the head with Ariel.

Ursula was beginning to weaken bit by bit. "I'm going to destroy you!”

Aryon landed another blow.

"This is the end!”

Sora gave her another, pushing Aryon out of the way when she fired a powerful electrical beam from her mouth.

"Kiss this world goodbye!”

Standing side by side, Sora and Aryon shot a beam of light for Ursula. Pleased to finally hear her screams of pain.

It was finally over.

**~Triton’s Palace~**

"Daddy, I'm so sorry," Ariel had the most guilt-ridden look on her face when they made it back to Triton. She was just naïve. Anyone could have been fooled by someone like Ursula. Aryon swam up at her side to place a hand of comfort on her shoulder.

“Don’t be too hard on her, sir.”

"It's my fault," Sora and his friends shared a surprised look then back at Triton again. "You followed Ursula because . . . because I wouldn't let you follow your heart. And when you found that crystal, I lost my temper and destroyed it."

Goofy raised one of his flippers. "Why did you destroy the crystal?"

"That crystal held the power to reveal the Keyhole," the King responded. "The Keyhole is dangerous. I had to keep you five away from it at any cost." Aryon rubbed the back of his neck looking at Sora who gulped. "Key bearer’s, I have one more request: Seal the Keyhole. My trident also holds the power to reveal the Keyhole. Will you do it?"

"Of course. That's what we had in mind from the start." Sora chuckled.

“So where is it?”

“In Ariel’s grotto.”

When they arrived back at the grotto Ariel held her father’s trident up to the one carved on her wall. Exposing Atlantica’s Keyhole. Sora and Aryon held their Keyblade’s up at the same time, watching as two beams of light fired into it. The sound of a lock clicking soon after.

"Tell me. Your world, what's it like?" Ariel asked looking at them with a dreamy expression.

“Sorry for lying to you, Ariel.” Aryon spoke up softly.

"It's okay. Besides, if you can travel to other worlds, maybe I can, too. So many places I want to see . . . I know I'll get there someday. I'll find a way somehow. I'm sure of it."

Sebastian grumbled breaking the girl’s fantasy. "Well, if you find it, do me a favor and leave me out of it."

A laugh escaped all of them. It felt good to laugh after all they’d gone through. These were precious moments he would always cherish.


	12. This Is Halloween

**Ten**

"This sure is a spooky place." Goofy was the first to state out loud once the group climbed off of the Gummi Ship.

It was indeed, Aryon cringed inward although he’d never admit to this out loud. Jack-O-Lanterns hung about. The buildings, grounds and walls were all gray in color. Looking down at himself Aryon blinked in shock to find he was transparent. A ghost. Donald changed from his typical wizard attire to a mummy, Goofy was Frankenstein and Sora was some kind of bat/vampire with a pumpkin mask covering half of his face, with bat wings on his back and two sharp vampire teeth.

“What the heck?” Aryon murmured.

"I'll bet the people here are scary-lookin', too," Goofy commented.

"We look spooky-looking, too," Donald said looking at the dog. “If they scare us we’ll scare them right back! Aryon’s a ghost so he can possess them like in the movies and Sora’s a vampire.”

Well that thought made Aryon feel a little bit better he supposed. Sora took the lead of exploring this strange new town. On their right was a giant guillotine. Sora looked at it with a cringe. Why they needed to have that…they weren’t sure they wanted to know.

As per usual six strange new Heartless appeared. “Oh come on,” Sora groaned. Summoning his Keyblade. “Give us a break!”

“Here, here.” Aryon grumbled.

“Hold it fellas!” A voice sounded, causing the group to look around for the new voice.

"And now, allow me to introduce the master of terror, the king of nightmares-Jack Skellington!" A triangle shaped man appeared in the town’s center standing beside a water fountain of sorts with bright green water. It appeared that he had another face painted on the back of his head.

As if on cue the six ghost Heartless began doing a dance of sorts. Making a grand entrance, was a skeleton…yes. An actual living, breathing, skeleton emerging from the water. Aryon’s jaw slacked open in utter shock.

“Are you seeing this?!” He whispered to his friends.

“Oh yeah.” Sora nodded. Eyes just as wide.

_Dancing Heartless…Heartless Headquarters perhaps?_

_"Bravo, Jack! Bravo!"_ The two-faced Mayor clapped excitedly. "Those ghosts will make a big hit at this year's Halloween!"

The skeleton known as Jack gave a bow. "Thank you, thank you. But their movement still needs work. It’s not scary enough,” he explained. Voice sweet and sincere with a kind smile despite his scary appearance. "I want to strike bone-chilling terror. I'm going to consult the doctor." With that he left the scene.

Aryon looked at his friends. “So…should we follow him?” They nodded at his suggestion silently following after Jack. Inside they found a strange laboratory. A metal operating table could be seen in the room, the very one that held one of those ghost Heartless. Standing beside the table Jack had a deeply troubled expression on his face.

“I don’t understand,” he began. Tapping his head with a bony index finger. “Maybe the guidance system was damaged in the explosion.”

A small man in a wheelchair with a bald head dressed in a lab coat spoke after. “Nonsense! My experiments are _always_ a success.”

_Huh? Don’t tell me they thought that Heartless was a machine_

“Oh! I’ve got it. Those Heartless need a heart!” Jack’s face lit up as he said this.

Sora whispered in Aryon’s ear. “I don’t think these guys are in cahoots with the Heartless.”

“Yeah,” Aryon agreed. “Definitely have no idea what they are.”

“To make a heart,” Jack began reading through a page in a large book. “You need to take the lock off the container.”

“I’ve got one already! But we need a key to unlock it.”

After a while Sora stepped forward along with Aryon making themselves known. Jack stared with his wide empty eye sockets having not known they were in the room. "I have the key to the heart," Sora began. “Aryon does to.”

Summoning Kingdom Key and Ice Dancer, Sora and Aryon’s keyblades glowed in unison at the ends. With a single click the lock opened.

"My! That was amazing!" Jack grinned. “Uh and you are-?”

“I’m Sora.”

“And I’m Aryon.”

“Well Sora, Aryon, well done indeed! I'd like you to be a part of this year's Halloween."

Aryon’s eyes showed excitement at the thought, ready to respond when Sora changed the subject pointing at the Heartless at the operating table. "What's this Heartless doing here?" Sora asked.

"Oh, the Heartless came to town just recently. What's frustrating is I can't get them to dance with me," Jack answered with a smile. "So the doctor and I are trying to improve the guidance system. He's quite a genius. Okay, Doctor, let's continue. The ingredients for a heart: pulse. Emotion."

“Terror.”

Aryon snickered feeling Donald shake behind him.

"Fear, hope, and despair. Mix them all together and we have a heart!"

Everyone moved to the side when the Doctor activated his machine. A bolt of electricity shot out, striking the Heartless only for it to lay defeated. "It failed!" The Doctor cried out holding onto either side of his head shaking it in disbelief. “How?! My experiments are never failures!” Clearing his throat before speaking. "Maybe we're missing some ingredients. Let's try adding memory."

"Sally! Sally!" The Doctor shouted. Aryon kept his eyes out but so far no one else appeared. "Sally! Good for nothing girl! Don't know why I bothered creating her!" He spat in frustration. Sighing wearily, he turned around to look up at Jack. "Sally's got the memory we need. See if you can track her down."

"No problem. Sora, would you and your friends like to come along?"

“Sure!” Sora and Aryon beamed.

**~*****~**

Aryon panted heavily as he tried keeping up with the other four ahead of him. A while ago they encountered three of Halloween Town’s tricksters Lock, Shock and Barrel at Oogie Boogie’s mansion. The minute Shock told them where Oogie’s lair was located they made a bee line out of the tree house.

“Where the heck is it?” Sora growled out. Looking at door after door. So many bridges. So many twists and turns. Oogie’s lair could be anywhere at this point.

Donald soon spotted a green door in the shape of the guillotine they spotted back at the town. “There it is, guys!”

Sora looked as if he just won a lifetime of free dessert while Aryon looked as if he just won a free trip to the world of NiGHT’s. Sora didn’t even bother slowing down to get it open. Grabbing the handle, he raced inside with Aryon in tow.

Donald rolled his eyes. “Guys slow down!”

Jack led him and Goofy inside the lair. Everything in the room was decorated in black just like most of Halloween Town was. A giant game piece that reminded Aryon of a gambling machine was in the middle of the floor.

On the other side stood an odd looking guy in a…lumpy old sack.

“Oogie! Give me back that heart!” Jack shouted, pointing at the heart Oogie had floating in his hand.

The guy tilted his head, smiling sweetly. “You want it?” He opened his mouth wide, the heart dangling above before it fell inside. “Well come and get it kiddies!” Oogie cackled after swallowing.

Heartless appeared on the game piece shortly after they were summoned. Aryon attacked one group with Donald relentlessly. Iron spikes popped up, separating them from helping one another.

Then there was spinning. Rapid and fast. Aryon covered his mouth, his motion sickness kicking in. Swallowing the bile that threatened to come out he and Donald stared quizzically at one another, hearing Oogie’s loud cackling laughter all around.

A set of explosive gambling dice were then launched. Sora cried out when he was blown back, Aryon deflected one Gambling dice with Reflecta. His eyes trained on Oogie’s movements. “Come and get me.” The bag of bugs mocked.

Aryon cursed. Sora, Donald and Goofy were all knocked out. It was up to him now until they gathered themselves.

Some of the buttons on the game board lit up. He had to step on the right one Oogie was at otherwise it was game over.

“Finally! Now take this!” He leapt up on the platform Oogie was on giving him as many whacks with his Keyblade since magic was ineffective against Oogie. Aryon watched with a satisfied look as Oogie Boogie melted into nothing but the bugs he was made out of.

“So that heart was a failure after all…” Jack mused out loud after giving Sora, Donald and Goofy needed aid.

After the group filed out of Oogie’s Mansion. “Are you alright?” Aryon asked when Sora rubbed his head.

“Yeah I’m fine. That stupid bag of bugs though gave me a migraine I think.”

Right after they walked across the bridge however the grounds shook. “Whack! What was that?!” Donald looked around.

Oogie’s Mansion began to not collapse but GROW in size. Sora and Aryon’s jaws slacked open, taking a step back at the monstrosity before them. Various shadow globes covered the body. “Holy…How’d he get so big?!” Aryon gasped.

“It’s brimming with the power of darkness!” Jack pointed at the globes. “Oogie Boogie is drawing power from those dark globes!”

Heartless began to appear one by one making the task proven to be difficult. Sora, Goofy and Jack went after them while Aryon and Donald focused on the shadow globes, guarding and healing each other if a Heartless appeared.

Goofy destroyed the lantern with fire inside using his shield before it struck Aryon in the back. “Thanks Goof!”

Sora was the one who destroyed the final globe. Everyone scattered as the Mansion shivered and shook.

A Keyhole appeared on the ground right after. Together, Sora and Aryon fired a beam of light with their Keyblade’s into the glowing blue keyhole, hearing the sound of a lock clicking after.

**~_________________~**

"Sally, why didn't I listen to you?" Jack was beating himself up after the battle with Oogie ended.

"Don't feel bad, Jack," Sally’s voice calm and smooth. "We'll come up with another plan for Halloween,” she held his hands in her own. Staring lovingly up at the Pumpkin King. "Next time, we'll do it together."

The way they stared into each-other’s eyes. Love…it truly was a powerful emotion. Aryon could practically feel Jack’s mood brighten just hearing Sally say those words.

"I guess we have no choice. We'll have to cancel the Heartless Halloween festival for now." Jack sighed softly. But he bended down to Sora’s height, placing something in his hand. "Here, I want you to have something. Visit us any time, you guys. Next time I see you, our Halloween will be the scariest yet!”

Aryon couldn’t help but grin, giving a military style salute. “You got it Jack. I’m excited for it already.”

"Emotion, memory . . ." The touching moment was interrupted. Turning around they could see the Doctor whispering to himself. "We put in all the necessary ingredients. What else do you need to make a heart? What is a heart, anyways? I can't figure it out."

After fiddling with the trinket Jack gave him, Sora looked at Aryon with a shake of his head. You couldn’t make a heart. And hearts were so much more than fear and terror. They were full of all kinds of things. When he smiled, Aryon couldn’t help but smile back.

Out of all the people he knew he was glad had a heart…it was Sora most of all.


	13. Dive Into Darkness

Sora always prided himself in being the ‘fearless’ one. It wasn’t that he was fearless per se, far from it. From the very beginning he was secretly downright terrified. That was the proper word to describe him at this very moment. And others: Scared, lost, confused etc. He bit the inside of his cheek glancing out at the ship window, seeing nothing but ocean.

“I didn’t think you’d come. Sora.”

The lost young teen whirled around. Eyes wide seeing none other than Riku: The silver-haired boy he grew up with leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. Riku…Riku was here to?

"Good to see you again."

“Where’s Aryon, Donald and Goofy?” Sora questioned. Usually they all landed in a world together but in this case they were separated. Riku being Riku he didn’t answer. The beat around the bush kind of guy but Sora was not in the mood. “Where’s Ary-?”

"Are they that important to you? Are they more important than old friends? Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking about her.” Stepping aside, Riku revealed the dazed red-head that was Kairi. Sora couldn’t believe his eyes. She was here…except Kairi looked no more than a mere puppet now. And Syao. Where was he?

“That’s right. While you and Aryon were off with your new friends,  I found Kairi and Syao. Too bad you had got to the One With None first, though . .”

Sora all but brushed past him. Racing towards the people he had been searching for just at arms length, when he was suddenly halted abruptly by a sword at his chest.

"Not so fast," the man with a hat with a feather started to say. "No shenanigans aboard my vessel, boy."

Sora ignored him focusing on Riku. “Riku. Why? Why are you siding with the Heartless?” He demanded.

“The Heartless obey us now,” He spoke bluntly. “Now we’ve got nothing to fear.”

"You're stupid," Sora finally snapped. “The Heartless will all but swallow your hearts.”

“No way. Not a chance. We have strong hearts. I've picked up a few other tricks as well. Like this, for instance."

With a simple wave of his hand Riku summoned a Heartless that looked just like him. It made a leap for Sora but he sent the Heartless Sora back with a single blow. He couldn’t believe it. That Heartless…looked exactly like him. From his spiked hair right down to the clothes.

"You can go see your friends now,” Riku started to say. Turning his back on the brown haired teen.

“But we’re taking her with us.” He finished. Referring to the zombie-like Kairi. Just like that a hole from beneath Sora’s feet appeared, sending him falling down into the chamber’s below. Silencing him just like Riku had always desired for.

**~****~**

Chestnut brown eyes finally opened. Blue eyes stared into his. A faint smile crosses Aryon’s face. “Sora…? You’re here?”

“Sora? Heh. Sorry but it’s us.”

When his vision finally cleared, Aryon’s lips began to tremble. Seeing silver hair and light green hair. “R-Riku?"

When Riku smiled it wasn’t that cocky, arrogant smile but a genuine one. He holds both his hands helping the second Keybarer back on his slightly shaken feet. Ever so slowly he placed one hand on the left of Riku’s face. He just need to see. To be sure. “Okay I'm real. Could you stop touching me?" He chuckles. Brushing some of Aryon's long bangs back.

“Where the heck have you been all this time?” Aryon wiped his eyes with the back of his gloved hand. Wishing Sora was here to enjoy this precious reunion. He should be mad at them, he knows this. But his anger is replaced with happiness and relief. “Where’s Sora? Is…Is he here with you?”

Riku all but shrugged and shook his head. “I missed you, Aryon. More than you could ever know."

He had been acting as if nothing had happened. As if everything was normal. Seeming to ignore the fact darkness swallowed their island up completely and threatening all other worlds. The Riku he knew would be looking high and low for Sora and Syao.

Before he could open his mouth to speak a girl was carried in by a pirate. Aryon couldn’t get a glimpse of her at first. It was hard to tell. But when she was laid down up against the wall, seeing her short red hair, imagining bright blue eyes rather than the dull blue did he realize it was her.

“K-Kairi?” He choked out. He made a move to stand but Riku stopped him. _I just want to see her…Kairi. And where the heck is Syao?_ Riku stood up, taking Kairi from the pirates and telling them to leave. “Kairi?” Aryon choked out again. Why couldn’t she see him? Trying to reach for her?

"R-Riku . . ." Kairi finally speaks. But it’s robotic. Monotone. Dull. "W-what's . . . w-wrong . . . with . . .him?”

Riku knelt to Aryon’s level. He kept a firm grip on his shoulders. Brushing his hair out of his forehead noticing the faint scar he got in Halloween Town. “You little idiot,” Riku chuckled. “Did you hurt yourself again?”

“Just take it nice and easy,” He 'soothes'. “You’ll see Sora and Syao very soon…”

"W-what's . . . wrong . . .w-with . . .-?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just add how much I HATE that Shadow Sora fight? *eye twitch* My least favorite mini boss.


	14. Reunion With The Beast

Syao was reunited with Sora again. After the Keybarer filled his other friend on all that’s happened, Syao vowed to travel with him, Donald and Goofy until they found Kairi and a now missing Aryon.

A castle called ‘Hollow Bastion’ was their destination. Truly a marvelous architecture. A world of machinery. After helping Peter Pan escape with Wendy he thought for sure he’d seen it all with the flying around and what not and meeting Tinker Bell. _Aryon and Kairi would have loved that…flying around_ he frowned thoughtfully.

"Look at that!"

Sora took a step closer to the castle snapping out of his thoughts with Syao beside him. How is it that if one has never seen a certain thing in their life, yet it can look so familiar? "I know this place . . ."

Syao blinked, cupping a hand under his chin. “Are you sure, Sora?” He asked softly.

“Positive…at least I think. I wonder why," The Keybarer scratched the side of his left temple with his index finger. "I feel this warmth inside, right here. Does this mean Aryon and Kairi are here? They must be, right?"

Donald waved his hand in a dismissive manner. “Aw. You’re just hungry.”

The dark red haired boy beside Sora almost laughed. Shaking his head. “No, I don’t think that’s it, Donald…I can feel it to.”

Hope filled his and Sora’s eyes when they glanced at one another.

"Listen," Donald spoke in all seriousness. "We lost a part of our crew back in Neverland. I don't know where she is, but it's against my morals to leave a crew member behind. And if Aryon’s here, there’s a chance he could be we're going to look. Stop standing around. We have work to do."

With that the duck carried on towards the reverse waterfall. Sora, Syao and Goofy followed knowing there was no point trying to win an argument with Donald. Then again why would they? Aryon was their top priority.

Sora halted however at the presence of Riku and Levi once more. Standing on the forboding ruins, Riku looked to be talking to someone. In the middle a figure wearing a black coat with the hood over his head could be seen as well. Sora bit his lip. Aryon wasn’t there. Or Kairi.

"No vessel, no help from the Heartless . . ." Riku said to the person. Sora, Syao, Donald and Goofy remain silent. Listening. "So tell me, how'd you get here?"

The beast before Riku and the other two sighed wearily. "I simply believed. Nothing more to it. When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again no matter what the cost. I believed I would find her. So, here I am. She must be here. I will have her back."

“Heh. Take her then if you can.” Riku grinned.

Syao was floored. Looking at Sora with wide eyes of disbelief. He was going around stealing girls all over the world. That must have been why Alice disappeared so suddenly. And Jasmine.

The Beast let out a powerful roar. The figure pushed Riku, out of the way while he did the rest. Striking him down in just one hit. Sora couldn’t help but feel that the person had a confident aura. Very Aryon-like in his moves.

“Hold it!” Syao already beat Sora to the punch in getting in front of the injured beast. Shielding him with his body.

Riku shook his head. "So, you finally made it. About time. I've been waiting for you. We've always been rivals, haven't we? You've always pushed me as I've always pushed you. But it all ends here. There can't be three Keyblade masters.”

“Where’s Kairi? Where’s Aryon?” Sora demanded. “What’ve you done with them?”

"Let the Keyblade choose it's true master!"

The Kingdom Key began to shake and vibrate in Sora’s hands. Slowly, it began to emit a soft glow texture. Sora tried stopping it but it was no use. The Keyblade floated effortlessly right into Riku’s opened hand.

"Maleficent was right," Riku swung the Keyblade. Getting a feel of it. "You don't have what it takes to save Kairi. It’s up to me to save her…it always was," he says. Ignoring the glare Syao gives him.

“I can’t believe you Riku,"  Syao hissed. Clenching his hand tight. “I thought we were friends.”

"How did this happen? I'm the one who fought my way here with the Keyblade!" Sora snapped.

Riku shrugged. "You were just the delivery boy. Sorry, your part's over now."

The cloaked figure began walking away not before tossing Sora a stick laying on the ground. Watching from behind their hood seeing Sora clench it tight before finally leaving with Riku.

**~*****~**

Sora was alone. Well, aside from Syao that is. Donald and Goofy had left sometime later leaving the Keybarer to mope at the loss of his Keyblade.

“Hey,” the only time he lifted his head was when he heard Syao call out softly to the beast, whom finally managed to stand up. Seeing the Beast cringe while doing so. “Should you really be up yet? You’re still hurt.”

"Why . . . why did you . . . you come here?" The Beast asked. Looking down at the two with curiosity. "I came here to fight for Belle. And though I am on my own, I will fight. I won't leave without her. That's why I'm here." The Beast continued to limp regardless of the pain he was in. Like Sora and his friends, there was something he to needed to protect.

"You'll find it. I'm searching for my light, too."

Sora could practically hear Aryon’s voice in his head. _Aryon…was that you? The one in the cloak. But why? Why are you helping Riku and Levi?_ He clenched the stick firm in his hands. Slowly getting to his feet. More determined than ever to bring his friends back.

"Me too," Sora said softly. "I'm not gonna give up now. I came here to find someone very important to me."

“And I’m going with you.” Syao stated with strong determination. “I may not have that Keyblade thing of my own: But I’ll still fight until the very end.”

Sora couldn’t help but grin as they did a fist-bump. “That’s the Syao I know. Now let’s get moving.”

**Inside The Castle**

They were close. Sora could feel them. The Beast sensed it to. "Be on your guard," he said. "They're close, I can feel it. Are you ready for them?"

Sora and Syao nodded. “More than ready.” Syao said.

They weren’t for sure ready albeit but they were hell bent on getting all of their friends back. That much Sora knew. Syao was to first to spot a room. Blinking, he walked in it wondering why it was so quiet. Soon, the doors leading into the castle flew open. They turned and saw a beautiful girl. Brown hair done in a neat pony-tail slung over her shoulder, pretty brown eyes and wearing a light gold gown.

"Belle!" The Beast called out, racing towards her only to watch as she vanished in darkness. All that remained of her was the Heartless. Tricked. He growled, lashing out at any Heartless that dared to attack him. Sora and Syao tried to run for his aid but were cut off when the doors slammed shut.

“They’re tricking us.” Syao confirmed in disbelief.

"Quit while you can."

Sora whirled to find Riku in the foyer room with Donald, Goofy and Levi. A scowl crossed the silver-haired teen’s face. The black cloaked stranger still with them. He didn’t know how, but one way or another he was going to get that hood off. To find out once and for all who it was. If it was really…

"No," he replied. “Not without Aryon and Kairi.”

Riku rolled his eyes. Snapping his fingers a light blue light swirled around. He was in an entirely different outfit now. The main thing that caught Sora’s attention was the giant Heartless symbol on his chest. "The darkness will destroy you.”

"You're wrong, Riku. The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart. My heart will stay with my friends. It'll never die."

“Really…?” Riku chuckled. “We’ll see about that. Shadow. Attack.” He pointed at Sora.

The black cloaked figure leapt forward. Ready to strike at Sora.

“Oh no you don’t!” Donald struck the figure with a blast of Thundara. The figure actually squirmed but regained his composure sending a bolt back at Donald.

“You’ve got this! This is nothing to you.” Riku hollered.

The figure shook their head getting back up again. “That should have slowed him down!” Syao gasped out. Making sure Sora was okay in his battle with Riku.

Goofy and Donald nodded at one another. One using his shield to block and the other taking hold of the figure’s hood. “Now let’s find out who you really-!” Donald began. Taking the hood down in one yank.

A familiar set of blue hair was revealed. Tanned skin. Chestnut colored eyes or…now a dark purple in color. Goofy knelt beside him. His eyes wide. “Aryon?” He whispered.

Aryon smirked. There was no playfulness in it. Nothing but pure evil. Lifting his Keyblade, he struck Goofy sending the dog flying out of the way along with a yelling Donald.

“Aryon?!” Sora hollered. Ducking Riku’s sword just mere inches from his head. “What the heck are you doing with them?!”

“I’ve seen it…Sora. I get it now. Darkness is the only way…to be strong.”

“Are you insane?!” Syao snapped. Sending a Cura spell to Donald and Goofy reviving them. “We’ve been worried sick about you and here you are turning traitor!”

Aryon shrugged one shoulder. Lifting his Keyblade to him. Now a dark Keyblade instead of the light/playful nature it emitted from before. “So…now we’ll finally see,” he said. Ignoring Syao and focusing on a still shell shocked Sora. “Who the TRUE Keyblade master is! You won’t keep me in the dark ever again!”

**~Darkness of The Unknown~**

Riku, Aryon and Levi got into attack stances. Sora, Donald and Goofy summoned their own weapons while Syao was there for healing and defense. Sora still couldn’t believe it. Why would Aryon…betray them like this? What good would it really do him in the end? He questioned this all the while as their Keyblade’s clashed against each-other.

Donald and Goofy handled Riku, leaving the two former friends in an all -out Keybarer battle.

Sora made a leap in the air slamming his Keyblade down sending Aryon on his back. Aryon shook his head. Snarling in frustration calling out a Dark Blizzara freezing Sora for a moment then stunning him after. Riku was defeated by Donald and Goofy. Panting heavily. His dark clothes returning to his usual attire, receiving aid from Levi.

“Aryon! Let’s go!” Riku hollered.

The blue haired teen halted his last move, glaring down at Sora soon running after their friend turned enemy. The doors closing behind.

“Aryon…Riku…” Sora whispered.

"So, your heart won this battle?" The Beast asked.

Sora looked up, nodding with a faint smile. Now there was nothing that would stand in his way. He’d get Kairi back. Save Riku and now Aryon from the darkness no matter what.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/29/17: 
> 
> So if you've noticed this and my other stories, I completely cut out my other OC Levi or tried to. The more I read his lines the more he...bugged me for some reason. One of those characters you know? I apologize if you see him still, I made sure to edit as much I possibly could. But sometimes my mistakes, are noticeable heh ^^;


	15. Sacrifice

Everything Sora and his friends feared would happen had come to surface.

After they unlocked the door Riku, Levi and dark!Aryon ran into Sora felt it. The hearts of many of his friends pushing inside of him. Filling his own heart. Except for four. Kairi’s heart had long since left. Then Riku’s…Levi’s…and now Aryon’s. Aryon. His dearest of friends had been tricked somehow, he just knew it.

Aryon wasn’t weak like that nor was Riku or Levi. Just to give in to Maleficent like this.

"You're too late," Maleficent’s voice sounded after they entered another foyer like room. "Any moment now, the final Keyhole will be unsealed. This world will be plunged into the darkness. It is unstoppable."

Sora and Syao got in their fighting stances. “You’ll be ended soon enough,” Syao boldly stated. Trying to remember some spells Donald taught him in a short time after buying a staff from a Moogle. “We’ve come this far. You won’t win witch.”

"You poor, simple fools," Maleficent cackled. Sending horrible chills throughout Sora’s body. "Do you think you can defeat me? The mistress of all evil?"

Unshockingly, Riku had emerged from a portal of darkness with Dark Aryon following suit. Sora squinted closer, noticing Dark Aryon still had his Keyblade…but it looked vastly different. Donald seemed to sense it as well for he spoke up.

“How can…?”

“I still hold a Keyblade?” Dark Aryon finished. He grinned. That horrid grin that was so unlike the real Aryon. “Maleficent crafted this little beauty for me. She did a marvelous job wouldn’t you agree?”

"But unlike yours, this Keyblade holds the power to unlock people's hearts. Aryon, demonstrate.” Riku demanded.

Aryon nodded, giving a mock bow before walking over to the dark sorceress. Plunging it straight through the woman’s heart. "Behold! Now, open your heart, surrender it to the darkness! Become darkness itself!"

Sora, Syao, Donald and Goofy watch in utter horror. "This is it!" Maleficent shrieked/cackled. An emerald flame surrounding her. "This power! Darkness . . . The true darkness!"

Syao almost whimpers at the sight of her now. Morphing into something. She sprouted two massive black wings and a long tail. The ground shook when she unleashed a terrifying roar making Donald hide behind Sora almost. Could Sora really blame him for being scared of all this?

Hell no.

“Sora….Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Syao gripped his mage staff tight.

Sora nodded. Gripping his Keyblade. “Oh yeah…ATTACK!”

The battle began.

Sora made a high leap into the air beginning to attack her head whenever he got the chance. The head seemed to be her weak point. Every time he landed a blow the dragon appeared to become dizzy and staggered around a lot.

Once she snapped out of the dizziness, she let out another powerful roar sending out emerald green fireballs from her mouth. Syao summoned a Blizzara move while Sora put some out with his Keyblade. Leaving an emerald ring of fire around them.

Syao, The Beast and Donald all teamed up. Striking her head all at the same time while Goofy distracted her tossing his shield at her tail.

Each blow caused the great dragon to become dizzy once again.

Just one final hit and she was down collapsing on her side.

But there was little time to celebrate. A portal of darkness opened revealing Riku and Dark Aryon again. "How ironic," he said. "She was just another puppet after all."

“What?” Donald question.

“It’s the Heartless. The Heartless were simply using her from the very beginning. Maleficent failed to notice the darkness eating bit by bit at her own heart. A fitting end for a fool as her.” Dark Aryon shook his head, disappearing once more back into the portal with Riku.

When Maleficent collapsed a floor had opened up soon after. Sora and Syao wasted no time running through it with Donald, Goofy and The Beast not far behind. Inside the tunnel was a large room. The entrance had a Heartless rug with large, flaming candles lined along the length of it. Sora stepped further in waiting for someone or something to pop out. But nothing did.

He noticed several women inside.

"Jasmine," Sora whispered. Staring at each one trapped in a white cage. "Alice, Belle . . . What are these girls doing here? They're supposed to be in their worlds."

"Gawrsh, Aladdin's worried sick about her.” Goofy said sadly.

The Beast stepped closer to Belle’s unconscious form. "Belle," he said slowly. "Are you awake? Can you hear me?" He asked softly. Gently stroking her cheek.

"Sora, look!"

Shifting his gaze when Syao called out, Sora looked to see a blue, green and purple portal shaped like a heart at the top of some flights of stairs. The group ran up the stairs. Those poor girls didn’t deserve this. This fate. It wasn’t fair. What did they do?

“Oh gosh…” Syao’s quivering voice caught Sora’s attention. Greeted, to the heart-breaking site of Kairi lying lifeless on the ground. She looked so peaceful despite her state. Sora and Syao looked at one another. Tears of relief prickling in the red-haired boy’s grey eyes. When Syao knelt down, he could see Kairi’s chest slowly rising and falling.

She was still alive.

"There's no use."

The sound of Riku’s voice caused Sora to snap his head up. Glaring hard at Riku, Dark Aryon and Levi. "Those girls have no hearts. They cannot wake up,” Riku began in a distorted voice.

Syao cradled Kairi protectively in his arms. Blinking in shock.

"What? You . . . you're not Riku."

The fake Riku ignored him. Turning to glower at Dark Aryon. “…You’ve done well, but I’m afraid you’re just of no use any longer.”

Before Dark Aryon could retort, something was plunged into his heart. A Keyblade. Aryon clutches his heart when the Keyblade was pulled out. Gasping for breath. Body shaking, as if he was dumped with an entire bucket of Holy Water before collapsing to his knees. Cold. Such awful, ice cold.

“ARYON!”

Sora ran up, kneeling instantly beside his fallen friend while placing an ear to his chest. Donald and Goofy ran towards them. Though the teen had betrayed them in such an awful way, he was still a friend. A friend who needed help. Saving.

He placed his fingers right below Aryon’s jaw. There was no pulse. He had no heartbeat.

“No…” Sora whispered. “Please. No…”

"Those girls have no hearts. Nor does your male friend. They cannot wake up.” Riku continued. “The Keyhole cannot be completed without Kairi . . . so long as the last princess of heart still sleeps."

"The princess . . .?" Sora gently gripped Aryon’s still hand in his. "Kairi's a princess?"

Riku nodded. "Yes, and without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete," he said. "It is time she awakened."

"Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart! Give Aryon his heart back!”

"But first, you must give the princess back her heart!"

Sora flinches at this. Riku was trying to steal his heart with Aryon’s Keyblade. He groaned, curled up beside the blue-haired teen. Feeling an uncomfortable tightness in his heart. Donald, Goofy and Syao clutched onto him as he cried out in agony. Burning. That’s the only feeling he could possibly describe.

"Don't you see yet?" Riku asked in innocence. "The princess' heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you!"

"Kairi . . . Kairi's inside me?" Sora asked weakly.

"I know all that there is to know."

“Tell me…Who are you?”

"It is I, Ansem," Riku spoke. "The seeker of darkness."

Donald had made a move to charge at Ansem/Riku but was swiped away as if he were nothing but an insect. Riku lifted his Keyblade above Sora. "So, I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!"

"Sora!"

Kairi. Was that Kairi’s voice he heard just now? And Aryon’s to? A mixture of both echoed in his ears. He couldn’t give up. Not when that precious girl and the others needed him.

"Forget it!" He blocked Riku’s Keyblade with his. "There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!"

**~*****~**

Sora panted heavily. Sweat dripping from his face. He may have defeated dark Riku but the hearts. "A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts . . . I wonder . . ."

Syao walked up to him. “Sora…? What’re you-Sora don’t!” He and Goofy cried out.

Watching as the young teen lifted the Keyblade towards his heart. He had to try. For not just Kairi, but everyone. Even if it meant losing his own heart in the process. The last thing he would ever see would be Syao, Donald and Goofy’s heart- broken expressions, as he plunges his own Keyblade into his heart.

The keyblade pulls itself out. Forming into six hearts floating down to their separate owners. One by one each heart floated into a princesses’ body. Another into Aryon’s. His eyes flutter open just in time to see Kairi’s heart returned to hers.

“Um…” he groaned softly. Getting up on his knees first rubbing the side of his head.

"Sora! Sora!"

Donald’s familiar voice caught his attention. Sora. What the hell happened to Sora? His eyes widened seeing Kairi rush over, trying to catch Sora’s fallen body before it vanished before them.

"Sora, are you really-No. He can't be! He's my best friend, I won't let him go!" Aryon choked out.

Jesus just what did he do?

"So, you have awakened at last, Princess." A new voice sounded. After Kairi reunited with Syao and Aryon, they whirled to find a man. was tall with tanned skin, white hair, and golden eyes. “And my second Keybarer…The Keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now it's over."

The man began walking over towards Kairi and Aryon. Donald, Goofy and Syao got in front of them. "Don't make another move!" Donald snapped.

Syao whispered to him. “Donald right? Uh…Do you honestly think regular guys like us can beat him?”

Donald shrugged. “I don’t know.”

There was a flash of light. A new figure stood between them and the man. "No!" he groaned. "You won't . . . use me for this!” Riku called out.

"Riku?" Kairi asked.

He turned to look at them. “ I got this alright? Just get the heck out of here!”

"What about the Keyhole?" Aryon shouted.

“Let’s just get the heck out of here like he said!” Goofy exclaimed.

They ran for safety though unaware of an innocent Heartless watching with a sad expression.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Sora's sacrifice was still....yeah you know ;-; Even though I've seen it so much before it still gets me.


	16. Sealing The Keyhole

Aryon wasn’t the only one who didn’t run away, Kairi stayed to. Sora almost rolls his yellow Heartless eyes. Those two hadn’t changed one bit. Watching as the two looked at one another. They couldn’t leave them, the others.

“Kairi, Aryon c’mon!” He heard Syao call out.

“We can’t leave them!” Kairi argued.

"We can't stay here!" Donald snapped. Pointing at Sora’s Heartless. “Look, we’ve got a Heartless after us!”

_Uh-oh_

Sora boldly crawled forward. Almost whimpering when Donald raised his staff ready to hit him. “Confounded Heartless. "Get lost, will ya!"

Again he rolled his eyes. Wishing he had the ability to speak.

“Sora?”

Aryon’s shadow loomed over. Kneeling to the Heartless’s level. “Sora…” he whispered. Trying to fight the grin on his face. “It’s you. Isn’t it?” He was carefully picked up. Nestled in Aryon’s warm arms. “Don’t worry,” he said. Knowing his friends must have more than confused expressions. “This time…I think I should protect you. Don’t you think?”

A light shined from Sora’s chest.

Standing in front of Aryon was a now human Sora. “Aryon,” he said. Smiling down at the other. "Thank you."

“SORA!”

The two Keybarer’s laughed the minute Donald, Goofy, Kairi and Syao tackled him in a hug. But the joyous occasion was short lived for a Heartless swarm surrounded them. “Oh come on!” Syao groaned. “Can’t we get just one damn break?”

A loud roar suddenly echoed around. The Beast burst through the doors, swiping away at several Heartless. “Go. Now!” He commanded.

“Not without you!” Aryon shouted in disbelief.

"I told you before, I'm not leaving without Belle," The Beast replied. Sora nodded. "Now, go! The Heartless are coming!"

**~****~**

“Tell me everything that happened.”

Traverse Town was the only safe place they could think of going to. Sora and Aryon poured every drop of information to Leon and the others with Leon and Taron listening intently. "So the darkness is flowing out of that Keyhole . . ." Leon began, brushing a strand of hair out of his face.

"No wonder there are more and more heartless everywhere," Aerith began.

“Then…That means-.” Taron had started.

Sora and Aryon grin in unison. Holding up their Keyblades. "To seal the Keyhole, right? We’ll need these.”

"Maybe. But no one knows what will happen once it's sealed," Leon said.

“But we have to try something,” Aryon retorted. “We can’t let the darkness keep from coming in.”

Leon closed his eyes. Nodding in understanding. "That's right. You have friends to worry about. Riku's Keyblade must have been born of the captive princesses' hearts. Just like that Keyhole you saw." He turned to look at Kairi, sitting in another room with Syao talking quietly among one another about all that’s happened.

Taron clapped a hand on either of the Keybarer’s shoulders. “Don’t worry you two. If anyone can stop this Ansem guy it’s you.”

Sora nodded. Gripping his hand tight in Aryon’s. Vowing to not let the darkness get a hold of him ever again. Looking back at Kairi and Syao. Home is where they belonged. Back on Destiny Island. To feel the sand between their toes. The wind through their hair.

"We're ready to go back whenever you are."

**~*****~**

Leon gazed up at the castle that was Hollow Bastion. The princesses’ whom were found were tucked safely away downstairs. Yuffie was sitting on the stairs with Syao and Kairi. It was a miracle the girl was able to get out alive along with the others. And Aryon…still a shock to Leon what happened to the poor kid.

“Hey no worries. If we defeat Ansem, then everything will return to normal.”

Taron’s smooth, calm voice that reminded Leon much of Cloud’s sounded from behind, causing the gunblade wielder to turn.

Sora’s eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. “Really?”

Aerith and Yuffie nodded their heads. “Yeah,” Yuffie began. Biting her lip gently. “But…this also means we’ll have to say good-bye.”

"Once the worlds are restored they'll all be separate again," Aerith explained to a puzzled and saddened Sora and Aryon. "Everyone will go back to where they came from."

“But we can still visit them on our Gummi Ship.” Sora said earning an awkward chuckling from the others.

Leon shook his head. "It's not that simple," he spoke. "Before all this, you didn't know about other worlds, right? Because every world was isolated. Impassable walls divided them. The Heartless destroyed those walls. If the worlds return, so will the walls. Which means Gummi Ships will be useless."

Aryon’s heart clenched. “So…This means-?”

Leon cut him off. Taron swore he could see his lips tremble yet wouldn’t mention it out loud to Leon. "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."

"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again.” Aerith placed a hand over her heart.

Yuffie snorted. "Besides, I couldn't forget you knuckleheads even if I wanted to."

Aryon glared at her while Sora let out a huff. “Hey who’re you calling knuckleheads?” Sora folded his arms across his chest.

“Sora/Aryon!” They whirled around to find Donald and Goofy standing by the Keyhole, waving to get the boy’s attention. “C’mon, hurry up!”

With a nod they did as was needed. Pointing their Keyblade’s up in perfect sync, Sora and Aryon watched as two beams of light shot out into the final keyhole. Aryon was deeply hurt of the thought of not returning to Leon and the others. Watching Taron wipe his eyes, willing himself not to cry.

Tadashi Hamada and his younger brother, Hiro.

Jack and the gang in Halloween Town.

Pinocchio and his father.

Aladdin and Jasmine.

They’d never see any of them again.

Alice was the first to walk up, giving a little curtsy to the Keybarer’s. "Thank you, Sora and Aryon. I think the darkness had begun to weaken. But I can feel a powerful darkness growing somewhere far away. It's the heart of the darkness. It must be where Ansem went."

Sora nodded in understanding. "Then we'll take the Gummi Ship and deal with both Ansem and the Heartless."

“Sora, Aryon: your courage can bring back our worlds,” Jasmine smiles a beautiful smile. "Once it's done, all the worlds should return back to their original state."

“Kairi and Syao can go home then right?” Aryon asked hopefully.

“Yes. Most certainly and the both of you should as well.”

Aryon bowed his head. “We’d like to. But Riku, Levi and the King are still out there,” he said softly. Gripping his Keyblade at the thought of Riku. “We can’t leave without them.” Getting ready soon after for their last and final battle with Ansem.

Sora looked over his shoulder grinning at Kairi and Syao. “Don’t you guys worry alright? We’ll be back for you. We promise!”

“Wait!” Before Sora ran off, Kairi placed something in his hand. “Sora take this,” glancing down the Keybarer blinked seeing it was a Thala sea shell. “It’s my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me!”

Aryon grins at this. Clapping a hand on her shoulder. “Heh don’t worry. I’ll make sure the knuckle-head returns it in perfect condition.”

The red haired girl giggles when Sora rolls his eyes. Muttering something that he can take care of things. “You promise?” She asked. Placing her hand in Aryon’s. Squeezing it tight.

“Yeah. We BOTH promise.”


	17. Ansem's End

Aryon followed Sora walking on the water. It was hard to believe that all those little rocks surrounding them were once actual worlds, destroyed by the Heartless. At first Aryon was hesitant of following him but when he saw Sora’s feet didn’t go through the water did he, Donald and Goofy follow suit.

Walking on water. Strange indeed.

After trudging across it for several minutes the group could see a door. Not like your average door of course. It reminded Aryon of the ones in their dreams.

Slowly they turned their walking into a jog hesitant about that door. Anything can happen after all.

"Should we open it?" Goofy asked hesitantly. Donald looked up at him and the dog gave a nod. "Wait . . . We have no other choice. Got it."

“Aryon, you should open it first.”

“Right.”

With a deep breath he placed his hand on the handles. Ready to open when he heard it. A strange voice seeming to call out. “What’s wrong?” Donald asked.

Aryon blinked. Tilting his head to the side. “You…mean you guys don’t hear it?”

“Hear what?” Donald asked again.

“No. Aryon’s right. I-I hear it to.” Sora said looking around.

“Ah!” Aryon gasped. Stumbling back a bit pointing at the door. “There it just spoke.”

_"Careful. This is the last haven you'll find here. Beyond, there's no light to protect you. But don't be afraid. Your heart is the mightiest weapon of all. Remember, you are the ones who will open the door to the light . . ."_

Goofy gave a scratch of his head. “I don’t hear anything, fellas.”

Strange. It was as if the Keybarer’s knew that voice. An almost ethereal being… Sora shook his head. "That voice was so familiar. Maybe it's just in our head.”

“I think you need to take a nap.” Donald suggested.

Aryon chuckled softly, placing one hand on one door handle as Sora did with the other. They weren’t sure what to expect when they opened the door. Yet what they saw when all was revealed almost made them drop to their knees.

It was Destiny Islands.

Aryon wanted to cry. He could hear the familiar calls of the seagulls flying above, the gentle lull of the ocean waves, skies a beautiful crystal blue. He could practically hear Tidus and Wakka playing that ball game of theirs. Kairi walking along the sandy shoreline gazing out into the sea with a thoughtful expression.

The island looked as if nothing had happened to it.

"Is this . . ." Sora started. Looking around in awe struck.

“It’s our home…” Aryon breathed out. “It’s Destiny Island alright.”

They carried on. To the Secret Place where he and Sora first met that stranger from another world. The very place Kairi and poor Syao had been taken right in front of them. It sure brought back memories alright, Aryon could see him and Sora playing together. Laughing. Chasing each-other around with Aryon tripping, Sora checking on him to make sure he wasn’t too hurt before carrying on shortly after.

"This world has been connected.”

That voice. Aryon and Sora got in defensive stances the minute the island began to change. Watching as little bits of the island disappeared. "Tied to the darkness . . . so to be completely eclipsed. There's so much to learn. You understand so little." Aryon kept himself balanced holding onto Sora. Gripping him tight looking around in panic. "A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

Just like that Destiny Islands had vanished. Standing on a floating piece of sand had been Riku. But Aryon knew better.

It was really Ansem.

"Take a look at this tiny place," he continued. "To the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought to escape from his prison. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkness."

They watched as Riku changed revealing a man with long white hair, Ansem’s true form.

"Don't bother calling out to your friend. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to the darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came," Ansem drawled. Golden eyes glowering down at the Keybarers.

"You see, darkness is the heart's true essence."

“You’re wrong!” Sora suddenly shouted up at him. "The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!"

“You’ll never win with just darkness!” Aryon joined. Feeling bolder than ever. “Sora’s right: I made that mistake, allowing myself to rely on darkness…but I was wrong. That wasn’t the way. The true essence of a heart is light.”

Ansem crossed his arms. Grinning. “Foolish little Aryon…you have come this far and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade; every heart must return to darkness!"

A giant pure blooded Heartless appeared behind Ansem. Sora, Aryon, Donald and Goofy called upon their weapons. This was it. The final showdown between light and dark. Ansem threw his cutters at the group but they dodged, Aryon jumping up to slash at him then firing at the Guardian with Blizzaga.

“SUBMIT YOURSELF!” Ansem used his Guardian to trap Aryon in his grip.

“Let me go!” Aryon hollered.

“Just let yourself drown in the darkness.” Ansem was about to use his shockwave. Fortunately, Sora used Strike Raid throwing his Keyblade stunning him for a moment just enough for Aryon to fall from the Guardian’s hold.

The Guardian knelt down to the ground firing a round of honing shots. Donald was hit twice in which Sora casted a Curaga to aid him while Aryon and Goofy struck at the Guardian’s chest.

Sora was the one who dealt the last blow. “No one hurts my best-friend.” Having used Sonic Raid.

Ansem weakly looked at them. Eyes burning with hatred. “You…FOOLS!”

**~*****~**

They were now floating in nothing but a grey smoke. "Behold the endless abyss!" Aryon gritted his teeth looking around yet none of them could see where Ansem was. "Within it lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts!" _So those doors . . . that was Kingdom Hearts?_ "Look as hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours."

Just like that after a giant spaceship like Heartless appeared before them, Aryon found himself falling with Sora. Watching helplessly as Donald and Goofy fall straight through a black hole.

_"Giving up already? Come on, Sora. Aryon. We know you guys are stronger than this.”_

Riku and Levi’s voices merged together in their minds. Pushing them. Encouraging them to never give up. Sora and Aryon looked at one another, nodding. They flew down towards Ansem, the man was attached to the ship unable to move until Sora and Aryon struck him.

“Sora you ready?!” Aryon shouted, ducking only to be hit with a powerful blast of darkness.

“I’m more than ready!”

They leapt into the air. Keyblade’s drawn. “Double Keyblade Head-Smash!” Their Keyblade’s struck the top of Ansem’s head in perfect sync.

“Knife Strike!”

Aryon swept through another blow.

“Round House!” Both spun in the air delivering another blow.

“Alright Sora: This move is in honor of Tidus and Wakka.”

“Let’s make ‘em proud.” Sora gave him a thumbs up.

Ansem was cut off guard when Aryon smacked him into Sora. “Heads up!”

“Right at ya!” Sora knocked him back.

Standing side by side with both Keyblades pointed up they made contact in an X shape when Ansem crash landed on top of them. Coughing out blood. Weakened and beaten down he still continued to speak.

"It is futile," he struggled to say. "The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness. Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness . . ."

"You're wrong," Sora interrupted. “We know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts…is light!” They said the last in unison.

Ansem was blinded with the bright rays of light coming forth from the door when it opened. He cried out, struggling to keep himself alive yet when the light vanished so had he. Finally, they could end this! Sora and Aryon made haste rushing to the doors, grunting. Struggling to push them closed once and for all.

"Stop staring and keep pushing!" Donald quacked at Goofy. Now was not the time for foolhardy. But when he leaned over just to take a peak his eyes widened at the sight. He shouted in panic seeing thousands and thousands of Heartless, even those Darksides try to get to the door. "The Heartless! Hurry! Get the door closed!”

“What’s it look like we’re doing?!” Aryon spoke through gritted teeth.

They were becoming worn out. The battle with Ansem had really taken a toll on their energy. “I-It’s no…use…” Sora panted. Ready to collapse.

"Don't give up!"

Sora froze seeing a gloved hand and another tan colored one placed on either side of the doors. He instantly recognized the set of silver hair. The pair of sea-green eyes. Riku. Riku and he wasn't back dark form but regular outfit.

“Come on Sora, Aryon: Together!” Riku encouraged.

“Right. Right.” Aryon panted.

“It’s hopeless!” Donald screamed in frustration. Peeking again he and Goofy saw that the Heartless armada were gone. Their eyes wide seeing a black mouse instead. "Your Majesty!?”

The mouse held up a key similar to Sora’s. “Now Sora, Aryon: Let’s close this door for good!”

"Close it, quick!" Donald yelled.

“But our friends!” Sora gasped.

"Don't worry," the King cut him off. "There will always be a door to the light."

“You can trust King Mickey, Sora!” Goofy and Aryon said.

Aryon didn’t know him of course but just seeing the King gave him more hope than ever. He knew Sora was devestated at the thought of not returning home with Riku and Levi. Just to leave them behind in the Realm of Darkness like that.

"Now!" Riku said. "They're coming!"

King Mickey smiled warmly at Donald and Goofy. "Donald, Goofy," he began. “Thank you.”

With everyone working together they pushed the doors harder. They were finally closing. A lock sound was soon heard. Sora’s heart clenched greatly seeing Riku and Levi left behind but nothing could be done.

"Sora! Aryon!”

They looked to see a familiar pair of red-heads calling out to them. “Kairi/Syao!” Sora and Aryon shouted racing towards their beloved friends. Kairi had tried reaching out but the snow she had been standing on crumbled, separating them once again.

“Hey Kairi,” Aryon began. “Remember what you told us? That no matter where we are you’re always with us? Sora and I: We’re always with you to!”

“And we’ll bring Riku ! We promise!” Sora finished.

“We know you will!”

Kairi and Syao knew it. Deep within their very hearts, that they’ll all be together again once more. As they sit on the sandy shores of Destiny Island, Syao looked up one starlit night to see a beautiful shooting star shoot across the skies. A faint smile crossed his face. Holding Kairi’s hand gently in his. Feeling her gently hold his in return.

Dreaming of that day…

_~Don’t ever forget, wherever you go I’m always with you~_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is that with the 'first' installment...after finally writing this out. Chain of Memories is up next: I wasn't quite happy with my last one so I deleted that and wrote out another that'll hopefully be appealing. Epilogue's will be up right after this.


	18. Epilogue (Pt One)

_~Let me tell you a secret…~_

Kairi could be seen in the Secret Place. Holding a rock in her hand, carving a drawing on the cave wall. A single tear rolled down her cheek stepping back just a bit revealing an art of Sora and Aryon sharing a Paopu Fruit with each other.

The young princess giggled, attempting to mask her sorrow. Sora and Aryon…those two knuckleheads will come back, she thought to herself as she rushed out of the cave hearing Syao and Selphie call out her name saying she’ll be right there.

A big grin crossed her face. She could just imagine Sora stuttering like the fool he could be when it came to finally asking Aryon out. Everyone on the island knew they liked each-other more than just a mere friendship.

She looked more to it every day for their return…

_~Another side, Another story~_

Rain poured down the two figures walking through the dark city. They paid no heed to it. Pulling their hoods further over their heads, masking that blond and blue hair sticking out prior. They had thought they made it.

Until Heartless appeared along with other odd creatures.

There were so many. But the duo had to fight.

One whipped out two keyblades while the other only had one. Hacking and slashing their way through.

But the other Heartless didn’t pounce on them, rather look up at a tall building. A person with long silver colored hair with a black cloth concealing his eyes was what the Heartless had been paying attention to. That and another cloaked figure beside the silver haired person.

None of them had any time to waste. Questions needed to be answered. Clenching their weapons tight, the figures spoke.

“Where’s Sora and Aryon?”

**~Just The Beginning~**

The path was long. Aryon trudged with a scowl on his face behind Sora, hands shoved in his pockets while Sora looked cheerful as ever. “Sora…” he began. “Do you have ANY idea where the heck we’re going man?”

A smile that meets his eyes is what Aryon sees when Sora turns to face him, Donald and Goofy. Finally having torn his gaze away from the vast green fields around them. “Well. We’re looking for our friends of course. Levi, Riku and King Mickey.”

“Hey look!” Goofy suddenly called out.

Aryon and Sora followed where he was pointing.

At the end of the road they were on, a cute yellow dog could be seen. A white envelope with the King’s symbol on it. “Pluto?!” Donald shouted with surprise in his tone.

“H-Hey isn’t that the King’s symbol?” Aryon stuttered out. Eyes wide. What that dog was doing with the King’s envelope he had zero idea.

“He’s getting away!” Sora shouted next. Already taking off before the others. “Come on guys!”

“Sora wait up!!”

_~I’ll dream of you. When I come to, let us meet…~_

 


	19. Epilogue (Finale)

In Hollow Bastion Taron, Leon, Yuffie and Aerith formed a circle debating as to what should be done.

“Hey. Look what the cat dragged in.”

Cid’s voice caused them to look up. Taron could feel his heart swell with relief. It was Cloud. The younger cousin fought back happy tears that threatened to fall, slowly walking up to the other male.

Before Cloud could react he almost stumbled back when his cousin embraces him. Having not been used to this action in some time, he awkwardly gives Taron a one armed hug in return.

Aerith giggles at the scene as Leon nods once in approval.

In San Fransokyo, Hiro Hamada can be seen flying around town on his brother’s creation: Baymax garbed in a super hero outfit alongside his friends. Sora and Aryon would be devastated to know of Tadashi’s fate. Part of him was relieved they didn’t stick around long to witness it…yet the other part missed them like mad. Only giving a fake smile when Honey Lemon questioned if he was alright.

As for the princesses’ they all returned to their rightful worlds thanks to the Keyblade wielders.

Alice was not beheaded but rather welcomed by many of Wonderland. The Queen of Hearts merely ‘hmphd’ at the sight of her, trying not to show her relief. Watching as the White Rabbit happily welcomed her back.

Aladdin finally confessed his true feelings to Jasmine, sharing a quick kiss under Genie’s watchful gleeful eyes.

Aurora and Cinderella married their beloved husbands.

In Traverse Town Pinocchio became the real boy he always wanted to become. Skipping around Geppetto as the older man laughs with such joy.

Back in The Beast’s world, he and Belle were finally trying to work things out with the other. The servants of the castle smiling with joy watching them dance under the light of the moon.

On Destiny Islands, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie were all reunited once again with Kairi and Syao. Wakka sulked for a while when he realized their other friends had not returned with them but quickly went back to his usual self after Syao assured Aryon and Sora will come back. That they still had some stuff to do before they could is all.

It was only a matter of time….

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, so I present to you the very 'first' of my Tale of A Keybarer series, or kind of the first. You get what I mean. Finally got around to actually working on it so you can get a better understanding of Sora and Aryon's relationship development. The worlds won't be original like what you see in most stories involving the canon timeline: I thought up of some to add in replace of worlds I didn't care much for in the first game such as Big Hero 6 (so excited to hear it'll be an actual world in KH3 *^*) and Brother Bear in re-place of Atlantica. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
